A Chance Encounter
by Seigi-san
Summary: What would it be like if you were able to meet the person who sits opposite you on the train every day? Would it lead to friendship....or even romance? MXM AU
1. Chapter 1

( This is my very first totally AU fic. I hope it's all right...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every morning, he would be there, sitting across from her. The train into the city was always crowded, people packed into the small metal carriages like sardines in a tin. But somehow, he always had a seat. He would sit there, in the same seat every morning, engrossed in the newspaper he always had with him. She would sit there and watch him sometimes, wondering where it was that he worked. He dressed quite casually, in an open-necked white shirt and jeans, whatever the weather. His blue eyes were magnified a little by the steel-rimmed spectacles that he wore, and his blonde hair was always messy. He was, quite simply, the most handsome man she had ever seen, and the reason she looked forward to the journey to and from work every day.

_I wish...I could talk to him. Just once. To find out his name, to know a little about him..._

She would be sitting there every morning, in the seat opposite, gaze focused on her hands. She got on at the stop after him, and would always sit across from him, slender frame dwarfed by the people who sat around and beside her. Sometimes, when she wasn't looking, he would gaze at her over the top of his newspaper. She wore a skirt suit, sometimes blue, sometimes grey, but always perfectly fitting. Her hair was the colour of burnt toffee, her eyes...well, he had thought long and hard about just exactly what colour her eyes _were_. Like a topaz, or a shade of amber, or marigolds, perhaps. She was...well, she was stunning. _I wonder where she works? I wonder..well, I wonder a lot of things. Like what her voice sounds like, whether she's single...but I don't think I'll ever get chance. to find out..._

When the train reached it's city destination, the two of them would head in their separate directions, her to her office, where she would spend her days at her desk, designing various new models of vehicles and machines, devices to make everyday life a little easier. He, in turn, would go to his own workplace, a facility for testing new cars and motorcycles, putting them through their paces. The job was often dangerous, but he enjoyed it. And more than once, throughout the day, the two would think of each other, wonder what the other was doing - and look forward to the journey home.

One morning, she was waiting at the station near her home, the chatter of the various other passengers almost drowning out the sound of the announcement that the train was approaching. She stood there, thin fingers clutching her bag tightly, heart racing wildly. She looked forward to it every day - the time when she could see him. _I wish...that just once, I could sit beside him. To talk to him. But most of all...I wish that I wasn't so shy. I know that...if he ever looked up when I did, and our eyes met - I wouldn't be able to breathe.._

A blast from the train's horn broke her concentration, and she smiled as the vehicle made it's way to where she was standing. As the metal doors swished open, the crowd around her surged forward into the train, the oppressive mass of humanity almost suffocating her. One or two of them brushed past her a little too roughly, knocking her off balance, and she stumbled, falling sideways with a soft cry. Closing her eyes, she prepared for the painful contact with the hard concrete of the platform.

That never came.

A split second before she hit the ground, a warm arm slipped around her, cradling her carefully, and helping her back to her feet. "Are you all right?" The voice was deep, caring - a man's voice. Opening her eyes, she looked up at her rescuer...and flushed scarlet. "You.."

It was him. He was smiling, blue eyes gentle behind the spectacles, and she felt her cheeks go so hot it felt like they were on fire. Glancing down at her feet, she took a deep breath, twisting her fingers together nervously. "T-t-thank you.." she managed to stutter. "B-but why weren't you on the t-train? Don't you normally get on the stop before me?" He laughed, the sound kind and cheerful. "I do," he replied, helping her pick up her bag, and steering her away from the crowds of people on the platform. "But...today, I wanted to be here at this stop..because.." He led her to a bench, where they sat down together. She glanced up at him curiously, still blushing. He seemed...embarrassed. "I wanted...to meet you.." he said softly, his own cheeks pinking slightly. "I see you on the train every morning..and I've always wanted to talk to you - even if it was only to find out your name..."

_He wanted...to talk to **me**? He noticed me? I..._ Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath, and looked up at him. "M-my name...my name is Murrue. Murrue Ramius." The man beamed in delight at that. "That's a pretty name. I'm...I'm Mwu. Mwu La Fllaga. All right then, Murrue Ramius...can I buy you a coffee?" He pointed over at the nearby concession stand, patrons browsing around that and the newspaper stand next door.

At her nod, he made his way over to the drink stand. As he waited in line, Mwu gazed over at the young woman sitting on the green-painted bench. He had waited a long time for this...to be able to meet her properly, to talk to her. He had watched her as she sat across from him every morning, wished for a chance like this. So this morning, he had taken matters into his own hands. He had caught an earlier train, and gotten off at the stop she waited at. _All I wanted...was to meet her, and now I have. And her voice is just as soft and sweet as I imagined. Murrue...what a beautiful name..._

"Here ya go," he said quietly, handing her the foam cup full of hot coffee. "I didn't know if you took sugar, but I didn't put any in. Is that okay?" Murrue nodded, smiling shyly. "Yes. Thank you again.."

"Am I making you late for work?" he asked, suddenly worried. "I'm sorry.." But she shook her head, taking a sip of the bitter beverage. "Don't worry," she replied softly. "I.I..I wanted this too...to meet you." Her cheeks were a vivid red. Mwu grinned happily. "You did, huh? I never saw you watching.."

"I only looked when you were reading the paper," she murmured. "So you didn't notice me.." Returning her attention to the coffee, she inhaled the scent of the drink. This gave Mwu time to study her properly. She was pale, her skin almost porcelain, at the moment stained pink by her blush. She seemed like a very shy person - but also a very beautiful one. _Even if we never meet again after today...this will all have been worth it._

Murrue was thinking the exact same thing. She had so often berated herself for not being more bold, for not sitting beside him, for being too shy to even make eye contact with him. But now...at least she knew his name. _And he's so kind. He helped me, even bought me coffee...this is more than I ever dreamed possible. But I wonder..._Gazing up at him, she smiled a little. "So...now that we've been able to meet..why don't you tell me about yourself? Where does the train take you?"

Mwu smiled, leaning back against the bench and gazing up at the ornate iron and glass ceiling of the train station. "I live about a mile away from here, in a house by a river. I work testing cars and bikes...and I'm single.." The last part was accompanied by a wink, his bright blue eyes trained on her. And, just as she knew would happen, Murrue blushed, her heart racing. _What...does he mean by that?_ The blonde man chuckled gently, removing his spectacles and putting them in his pocket. "What about you?" he asked, draining the last of his coffee. "Where does the train take _you_?"

"I..I work in a studio..I design things.." she murmured. "I live just a short way away from here, and ...and I'm single too.." The last part of her sentence was barely above a whisper, but he heard it, his lips curving into a smile. "You live near here? Is there anywhere nice you like to go?" Murrue nodded, smiling herself. "The park.."

The next thing she knew, Mwu had gotten to his feet, throwing his empty coffee cup into a nearby bin. She blinked, surprised. _Is he..leaving now? I..._She didn't want him to go - she wanted to stay here like this with him...

"Can you show me? This park, I mean.." he said, holding out his hand. Murrue stared at the outstretched palm for several moments, her mind for some reason unable to process what he had just said. Then, almost as if her body was moving by itself, she reached out her own hand and placed it in his. The man's face lit up into a brilliant smile, and he closed his fingers around hers. She blushed again at the smile and the warmth of his hand, but let him pull her up, and the two of them walked out of the station together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This rambles a lot, but I thought it might be a cute idea. And Mwu in glasses...well, I imagined what he might look like and it came out hawt XD. And shy Murrue...well, lol.

Please read and review! )


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm rang, the shrill ringing disturbing the brunette woman from her sleep. Prying open her eyes, she groaned a little, stretching out. 5.30AM was far too early for anyone to wake up - it was still dark outside, after all! Managing to slip out from underneath the patchwork comforter, she made her way over to the window of her tiny house, peeked behind the curtain...and cursed. The ground was thick with snow, the white stuff still falling from a leaden sky. It had been getting gradually colder for days, but she had never thought that it would actually snow...

_Will the trains still be running? Will I...be able to see him?_ A couple of weeks ago, she had finally been able to talk to the man who always sat opposite her on the train into the city. It had taken all her courage to be able to talk to him, she remembered, running a brush through her thick auburn hair. _That day we met...we didn't go to work at all. We went to the park, and walked together for a time - and we talked. It's strange. All we knew about each other were our names, nothing else. I had no idea what kind of person he was, but I just...trusted him. And he trusted me. We were able to learn about each other, and become friends.._...Placing a hand to her heart, Murrue smiled, remembering the times they had spent together since. After that day, Mwu had always saved a space beside him on the morning train, and waited for her at the station on the way home, no matter how long she worked. _Why...does he do that? I want to ask him...I mean, he sometimes waits hours for me if I'm held up at work, but all he ever does is smile, never complain. I want to ask him, but the words won't come out..._

All she knew was that he _did_ wait, and that his smile when he saw her made her heart skip a beat, and she felt dizzy. She didn't know why, or how, he was able to make her feel that way, but she couldn't help it. Glancing across at the alarm clock, she noticed the time, and swore, throwing on her suit, and slipping into a pair of thick boots, before donning her coat and woolly hat. _I'm going to be late! _Locking the door behind her, Murrue raced down the street to the station as fast as she could go - but when she got there, the place was empty and quiet. The noticeboards that announced train departure times were black and silent, a message taped to the displays saying that all trains that day were cancelled due to the weather. Sighing, the young woman sat down on a bench, pulling the hat off and running a hand through her hair. _Now what? Work is over ten miles away...there's no way I can walk there in a blizzard. Guess...I just go home.. _Getting up, she was about to leave, when she felt someone's hand catch hers. "Wha-" Turning around, she saw him standing there, blue woollen cap dusted with snow, the tip of his nose cherry red. "Mwu! What are you..."

The blonde man grinned, hand finding the back of his neck rather sheepishly. "Hi..."

Murrue raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? If the trains have been cancelled, then how did you..." She sighed as she realised. "You walked here, didn't you? In a blizzard? Why?" Mwu smiled a little. "I wanted to see you.." he replied simply. Murrue could feel the blush spreading over her cheeks, and looked away. "You could have seen me tomorrow, or when the snow melted. You..you must be freezing..." Pulling off a mitten, she took one of his hands, frowning as she felt how cold the skin was. "You're going to catch cold," she scolded. "You're not even wearing a scarf!" Reaching around her neck, she tugged off the red muffler she wore, and wrapped it around his own neck. "There."

Mwu looked taken aback slightly, but smiled. "Thank you," he said softly. "But what about you?" She blinked at that, having not really considered it. "Uh...that's okay. My house isn't too far from here..." She turned as if to walk away, but guilt stabbed at her. _He came all this way, in the snow...just to see me. And now I'm leaving him here after only a few words, and making him walk back home.._ Taking a deep breath, she peeked behind her, and held out a hand. "Well, come on then..."

"Huh?" This time, Mwu was the one to blink. "What?" Murrue smiled, and took his hand. "Come on. You can't stay here, and you can't walk back home in this weather. You can...you can...c-come home with me for a while. J-just until it s-stops snowing..." Her voice trailed off into a stutter as she realised what she was saying. Mwu regarded her carefully. "Are you sure that's okay?" he asked.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and walked out of the station into the snow, the blonde man following close behind. As they walked, he watched her. Her dark hair was hidden underneath a black woollen hat, but some wisps had escaped to frame her pale face, which was flushed pink from the cold and embarrassment. She looked beautiful, even more so than usual...he just wished he could tell her. _If I did...would she be angry? Embarrassed? Or...happy?_

It had been barely a fortnight since he had met Murrue, after several months of wistful glances over the top of his newspaper on the train, but it felt like he had known her forever. He smiled, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent of roses from the scarf she had lent him. _That day in the park...we just talked for hours. I felt like I could tell her anything, and it seemed as though she felt the same way. That day...I think I fell in love. She's everything I imagined she would be, kind, gentle...and her nature is as beautiful as her face. I want to tell her all this - tell her how I feel...but I don't want her to think that things are going too fast..._

"Mwu?" He blinked out of his thoughts, to see her gazing up at him, large amber eyes full of confusion. "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh..nothing...Just thinking.." He gazed down at her, the snow still falling to settle on her hat and shoulders. Murrue blushed a little at his attention, and gestured down a path to a tiny house nestled in between some trees. "We...we're here," she said quietly, leading him down the path and unlocking the door. "Come in.." she said politely, although her face was crimson.

The little house was warm and cosy, the walls covered with framed photographs. The wooden coffee table was covered with papers, rough sketches annotated with neat handwriting, and the furniture was well-worn, but clean. The house smelled of pine and flowers...and the whole effect was comforting and homely. Mwu smiled, for some reason feeling as at home here as he did in his own house. Murrue bustled about, removing her coat and hanging it up to dry. "Here," she called quietly. "Give me your coat, and I'll put it here to dry next to the heater, okay?"

After he had done so, she gestured to him to sit down on the sofa, handing him a cup of coffee. Gingerly, she sat down beside him, not too close, but not too far away...as if she wasn't quite sure what she should do. She was blushing again, and he smiled. "You're a very shy person, aren't you?" he asked, and her blush deepened. "I...I don't know what to say sometimes..." she replied. "I used to watch you on the train..and wished that I could talk to you, but now that I can, I don't know what to say.." She looked up at him, expression one of nervousness. "You understand, don't you?"

"Sure I do," he replied. "I have trouble knowing what to say to _you_. I'm happy being with you, and talking to you, but I get so nervous sometimes that I can barely get the words out. I know how I _feel_, and what I _want_ to say, but I can't..." The young woman smiled a little, despite her worry.. "I've noticed that. That you want to say something, but hold back at the last minute. What is it?"

Mwu sighed. "A lot of things. Like how glad I am that we were able to meet that day, how you're every bit as beautiful personality-wise as I imagined you would be...what else would you like me to say?"

Murrue stared wide-eyed at his confession, one hand pressed to her chest. She was bright red, and as he watched, she glanced away, and he felt guilt rip at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Getting up, he moved to retrieve his now-dry coat from the kitchen.

Or would have, if a small hand in his hadn't pulled him back. "Wait.." She was still blushing, but instead of the shock he had seen earlier...she was smiling. "I'm...glad too. That we were able to meet, and get to know each other. And..and you're just as kind as I hoped you would be.." She was looking away by the end of the sentence, but still smiling. The shy, gentle expression made Mwu smile back, and he carefully sat back down beside her. "Thank you.." Relaxing a little, he looked around the tiny sitting room. A fire crackled in the hearth, making the place seem even more cosy despite the snow still falling outside. The flames were reflected in his companion's tawny eyes, and made her even more beautiful. Reaching out, he took her hand. Murrue glanced round, startled, but didn't pull away.

"Thank you for letting me stay here until the snow stops.." he said, squeezing her hand gently. "Now I want...to return the favour. One day after work, would...would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

The young woman blushed again, but nodded. "I-I'd like that very much.." she replied. "Will it be a friendly dinner...or a d-date?" He laughed softly, and she looked up at him. His bright blue eyes were twinkling. "It can be whatever you want it to be," he told her, squeezing her hand again. "Which would you prefer?"

Her smile told him all he needed to know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Incoherence FTW lol. And yes, the next chapter will be their date..

Please read and review! )


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Saturday. The snow that had fallen earlier in the week lay like a thick blanket over the countryside, cold, crisp and inviting, as if just waiting for someone to walk across it. The open countryside was pure white as far as the eye could see, the snow covering every field and hill for miles. And this day, walking together in one of these fields were a man and a woman. The winter afternoon was sunny and bright, not a cloud in the blue sky - the perfect day for a walk...with someone special. As they strolled, the woman gazed up at her blonde companion, a small smile curving her lips. His eyes perfectly reflected the colour of the sky, and the sunlight sparkled from the ruffled curly hair poking out from under his hat. Glancing away, she focused on the snow, knowing how red her cheeks must be.

_Why...does he make me feel this way? I've known him for such a short time...but it feels like forever..._

That morning, Mwu had shown up at her door, handsome face lit into a brilliant smile, asking her if she wanted to go for a walk. And of course, she had blushed. After all, he'd just turned up unannounced, and besides..the two of them had made plans to go out for dinner in a few days. _A date...our first date..._ But his smile had been so sunny and hopeful, she hadn't been able to refuse him. How could she ever?

She'd been washing dishes in the kitchen when he'd arrived at her house. For a moment, he had watched her through the window, a smile coming unbidden to his lips. It had all been so simple and homely, from the way her hair was tied back into a ponytail, to the soft melody she had been humming...it had made his heart twist. _I...never really had anything like that before, did I? Ever since I was a kid..it's just been me..._She looked so different to how she'd appeared when he'd first seen her on the train. Back then she had seemed so poised and elegant, he'd been nervous about talking to her. But he had come to realise...that she really wasn't like that at all. Murrue was gentle and sweet, and very shy, and...he wasn't able to help the way he felt about her. _She's...perfect..._

The two of them had known each other for only two-and-a-half weeks, but already they were very good friends. Their personalities seemed to match, her shyness and gentleness balancing his brash overconfidence. And somehow, over the course of the short time they had spent together, their relationship had gradually changed, blurring the line between friends...and 'more than friends'. Even if they were too shy to mention it, the two of them cared for each other a great deal. Taking a deep breath, Mwu reached out and took Murrue's hand, squeezing it gently as they walked together. She blushed a little, but smiled at him, moving a little closer.

"So...where are we headed?" Her soft voice broke the silence, but neither of them minded. Pulling her a little closer, he pointed out a house in the near distance, surrounded by weeping willow trees. "We're going there," he replied. "That's...my house.."

The house was large, much bigger than Murrue's own tiny cottage, packed with furniture and artwork. The young woman hung back a little at the doorway, slightly overawed by the grandeur. "Wow..." Mwu sighed, shaking his head. "It's nothing to be impressed about. Your house is much nicer than this.."

"How can it be?" she asked, confused. "This place is beautiful.." "But empty." he finished. "My parents died when I was younger, and left me this place. But it's not really home.." He gestured around himself at the stark-white painted room, at the perfectly arranged furniture. "It's cold, like living in a museum. Your house, on the other hand..._that's_ beautiful. Comfortable, warm, like a house should be..." The two of them walked into the airy kitchen, where he set the kettle on to boil for coffee, and dug around in a cupboard for a pan. Sitting at the scrubbed wooden table, Murrue regarded him with curiosity, a faint smile on her lips. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making lunch," he replied cheerfully. "It is almost 1PM, after all. Aren't you hungry?" Rooting in the fridge, he beamed as he dug out a container, tipping the contents into the pan and stirring. "Vegetable soup. My mom's recipe." He pointed to the worktop, to where a wooden box stood. "There's bread in there, if you want it.." The young woman suppressed a giggle at how casual he was. _When Mwu was in my house, I was so nervous, I could barely speak. But he...even though I'm here, he's not nervous at all..._

A little while later, the two of them sat opposite each other at the table, quietly eating the soup. It was delicious, the vegetables chunky and cooked perfectly. Murrue glanced up at him across the table. "You said that...this was your mother's recipe. Did...you make this?"

Mwu smiled, looking a little embarrassed. "Mom taught me when I was a kid. She always said that being able to cook well was one of the most important things a person could learn..." He reached for a piece of bread, absently dipping it into the soup. "Guess she was right.."

"You miss her?" she asked softly, noticing how his expression had become saddened. He nodded, gaze fixed on the table. "I was just a kid when she died, and Dad never gave much of an impression that he cared. One day, when I was about fifteen, I woke up..and he was just gone. I guess...he thought I was old enough to take care of myself.." He looked up, surprised, when he felt a warm hand in his. Murrue was smiling, her expression kind and gentle. "It's okay," she said, squeezing his hand. "I'm sure your mother would be proud of you.." Mwu returned her smile, hoping she was right.

On the way back to her house, Murrue stopped in one of the fields, and turned to him, hands clasped behind her back. "When you were little...did you ever build a snowman?" She was smiling again, this time rather mischievously, though her cheeks were still tinged a soft rose. Mwu blinked, surprised by the sudden question. "Uh...yeah, but that was a long time ago..." _Why is she asking me something like this?_

In answer, she knelt down in the snow, sweeping some together to form a cylindrical form. Understanding, he smiled as he watched her. Those amber eyes of hers were shining with an almost childish enthusiasm, and her lips were pursed in concentration.

Suddenly, all he wanted to do...was kiss her.

_I..._Before he could process the thought, Murrue looked up at him, beautiful face wearing a delighted smile. "Look, here.." she said happily, showing him the completed snowman. Forcing the thoughts from his mind, Mwu knelt down beside her, and reached into his coat pocket to pull out his reading glasses, adding them to the snowman's face. "There, now he's me," he said. The woman beside him giggled at that, and moved to build another, smaller snowman beside her first. "Me," Mwu chuckled, removing his glasses from the snow, and holding out his hand to Murrue. "Shall we go?" She nodded, taking his hand and getting to her feet. The two of them walked through the fields, neither saying much, simply happy in each other's company.

As they travelled, Murrue glanced up at her companion. Today...had been so nice. They hadn't done anything special, or gone anywhere important...just walked, talked, and ate soup. Like good friends...or a couple that had been together forever.

_Huh? That..._She flushed crimson at the double meaning of her own thoughts. _N-no...it's not that! He and I...we're just..._She stopped. What _were _they, exactly? She knew that...she cared for the blonde man a great deal. He wasn't just a friend - there was something more there...there had been ever since the day they met.

_As if...it was meant to happen, somehow..._

As they reached her garden gate, she turned to him, knowing how red she must be. "W-well, thank you for today. It's been...very nice.." She gazed down at her hand, still clasped tightly in his, and felt warmth flood through her. _I don't want...to let go..._ Mwu nodded, opening the gate and walking her to the door. "So..when do you want to meet for our date?"

Surprised, she glanced up at him. "You mean..this _wasn't_ our date?" He blinked at that, blue eyes confused. "I thought that..." Then he smiled, nodding. "I see. Okay, this was our date. You'd prefer it that way?"

Murrue blushed again. "I j-just thought that i-it might be nicer if it was just...the two of us, r-rather than b-being out in a crowd..." _Oh great...now he must think I'm such an idiot. Why did I say that? I just passed up the chance of a real date with him..._

"I thought so too.." She looked back up at him at those words. "Huh?"

Mwu was smiling, the expression lighting up his tanned face. "Today _was_ much nicer than going out somewhere fancy. I was happy...to spend it with you. And I hope we can do it again.." She nodded, happy he understood. "I'd..like that very much.." She turned to unlock her door, then peeked back. "W-would you like to come in for a little while?" But, much to her disappointment, he shook his head.

"Thanks, but I have to get home. I have a lot of stuff to get finished for work. But thank you." Bending down, he brushed a lock of dark hair from her face. "I'll...see you tomorrow."

Murrue nodded breathlessly, wondering why it was that her heart was pounding. "Y-yes..." _Is he...is he going to...please... _Mwu smiled, and, ever so gently, brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened for a split second, then fluttered closed of their own accord. Her hands moved to rest on his broad shoulders, and she sighed happily. The kiss only lasted a minute or so, but it felt like an eternity. When they broke, the two of them gazed at each other for a few moments, she reaching up to brush aside a golden curl from his eyes. "I..." she murmured, and he rubbed his nose to hers gently. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he admitted, and Murrue was so breathless, all she could do was nod. Breaking free of his hold, however reluctantly, she unlocked her door. "T-thank you.." she whispered. _It felt like...I was flying..._

The next evening, she was walking through the city, treading carefully with court shoes on ice-covered streets. The station was just ahead, and idly, she wondered if he was there waiting for her. The memory of their first kiss was still fresh in her mind, and without thinking, she pressed her fingers to her lips with a smile. _I wasn't expecting it..not so soon, but it's the same with how I feel around him. Like...it was meant to happen...now I just wonder...what will happen next.._ The thought made her feel slightly giddy with happiness, and she sighed. _I'm like a schoolgirl with a crush...but I can't help it. I..._

Moving quickly past a jewellery store near the station, Murrue suddenly saw something that made her stop short. A flash of familiar blonde hair. Stopping, she moved to gaze through the window into the well-lit shop. It _was_ Mwu. But..what was he doing?

A woman, a very beautiful woman, in a blouse and skirt was standing beside him, holding a small velvet box. As Murrue watched, the woman's face lit up in a smile, and she nodded. Mwu beamed in delight...and hugged her tightly.

And outside, another young woman watched - and felt her heart snap in two. One hand pressed to the glass, the other to her chest, she watched until her vision became blurred, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mwu.." she whispered, voice choked. _I'm such an idiot. How long have I known him? Three weeks? I should have known..that it was too good to be true. That there was no way someone so handsome and kind wouldn't be already spoken for. I should have prepared myself. But I didn't expect it...to **hurt** so much! _Scrubbing at her face, she turned and ran, not caring where she was going, only knowing that she had to get away.

_What was I to him? Was I just...a casual flirtation while he was preparing to...to..._The tears fell harder, the pain in her chest so agonising she could hardly breathe.

_**Why did I let myself fall in love with him?**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Duhduhduhhhhhhhh...cliffhanger! Lolololololololololololol. Now ye see..just how mean I can be, Sky XD

Please read and review, and merry Christmas! )


	4. Chapter 4

The blonde man smiled a little, gazing down at the object in the velvet box. It was beautiful...he just hoped it would be okay. She had said that it was perfect, but still...It _had_ to be just right. She deserved the best he could give her, simply because she was _her_. Snapping the box shut, he turned to see her standing there, staring out of the window in puzzlement. "Lucy? What is it?" The young woman shook her head. "I don't know. I could...have sworn someone was standing outside just now." She held out a hand to just above her ear. "A woman...about this tall, with dark brown hair and golden eyes. But she ran off..I think...she was crying."

At those words, Mwu got an ice-cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. _No way...she can't have..._.Murrue...if she had been there, and seen it all - _She must think I..._"Which way did she go?" Lucy pointed to the right, towards the city centre. Without another word, he hastily pressed the money for his purchase into the surprised woman's hand, and dashed from the shop. The evening was cold, little flurries of snow swirling in the air. Christmas lights hung from street lights and in shop windows, giving the darkened city a festive feel. But he felt anything but festive. If Murrue had been watching...she would have seen everything, but not understood it. What she would have seen...He stopped as he reached the centre of the city, realising just _what_ she would have seen. _Oh God...Murrue..._His heart twisted in pain.

A soft sound came to his ears, the sound oddly incongrous amidst the faint Christmas music. Crying. Soft sobbing...and it was coming from the plaza just up ahead. Stepping forward carefully, Mwu peeked around the corner.

On the marble edge of the fountain in the centre of the plaza, a figure was visible. The figure was bunched up, leaning forward, shoulders shaking with the force of their sobs. A black wool cap lay beside them, and their dark auburn hair hid their face. The blonde man closed his eyes, collecting himself, and walked up to the figure, kneeling beside them. She didn't even seem to know he was there, her face hid in thin hands. Tears escaped from in between her fingers, falling to the ground in between her feet. Reaching up, Mwu gently squeezed her hands. "Murrue.."

The young woman glanced up, amber eyes red and puffy, then looked away, pain clear to see on her pale face. "What?" she asked, soft voice more bitter than Mwu would have ever thought possible. "Did I interrupt you?" More tears escaped to streak down her face, and she closed her eyes, clearly fighting back the sorrow. It hurt...to see her like this. Like a knife in the heart. _I hurt her...the one person in the world I should never hurt. Seeing her like this...I think she feels the same way for me as I do for her..._Squeezing her hand again, Mwu leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. Murrue squeaked in surprise, hands moving up to try and push him away, but he wouldn't let go, nuzzling his face into her thick, sweet-smelling hair. "I'm...Murrue, I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" she asked, voice muffled by his coat. "That I had to find out like that? Or that you didn't tell me sooner?..." In response, he hugged her tighter. "No, no, sweetheart. I'm sorry that you saw that without me being able to explain it. That woman you saw me with..she's my friend. She helped me pick out a special present - a present for _you_..."

The young woman pulled away slightly, eyes wide. "For me?"

He smiled, brushing aside a lock of damp hair that had stuck to her cheek. "Yep," he murmured, leaning to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "I wasn't sure...if you'd like it or not.." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small velvet box. "This is..for you.."

Taking the box carefully in shaking fingers, feeling the soft velvet, Murrue popped the catch. What she saw...took her breath away. It was a gold necklace, the links of the chain incredibly fine and delicate. Hanging from the chain was a tiny gold figurine with crystal wings. An angel. "T-this is..." she whispered, touching the pendant carefully. Mwu nodded, smiling. "I thought it would be perfect for you - since you're the closest thing to an angel I've ever seen..." Her cheeks flushed scarlet at his words, and she glanced down. "I...I..." Tears came to her eyes, falling to the ground freely as she clutched the tiny box to her chest.

"What is it? Don't you like it?" Mwu asked, deep voice full of worry. "I wasn't sure if it was right for me to give you something like this..." He sighed, leaning against the fountain. "I'm sorry..I should have realised. It has only been three weeks, after all..." His head slumped. The young woman gazed at him, amber eyes brimming with tears - and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No.." she said softly. "That's not it.." She smiled as he glanced back up at her, and reached out to brush a finger across his face. "It's...so beautiful.." Her attention returned to the pendant. "I just never expected something like this..."

"You..like it?" he asked hesitantly, and she nodded, knowing how red her face must be. "I love it. Thank you so much..." Something still made her wonder, however. "That woman - you said she was your friend?" The blonde man nodded, moving from his position on the snowy ground to sit beside her on the fountain edge. "I saw the necklace in her shop a few days ago, and wondered if you would like it. I...needed some advice.." His cheeks pinked ever so slightly, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never...bought anything like that before..." Murrue giggled. _That's so sweet..._"Never?" she asked, tone faintly sly. Mwu shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. "No, never. That's why I needed my friend's help. I asked her if...it would make a good gift - for someone special. She said that it would be perfect.."

Murrue nodded, understanding. "And that's why you hugged her?"

"Yeah," he replied softly. "I'm sorry for making you cry.." Moving closer, he slipped a warm arm around her shoulders. "Will you forgive me?" She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Of course. I'm sorry too - for overreacting. I just didn't expect it to...hurt so much to see you with someone else. But sometimes.." Her voice trailed off, and she swung one leg idly, her boot making a trail in the snow. "Sometimes it feels like...I've known you forever.." she finished. She glanced up at her companion worriedly. "Does that sound odd to you?"

"No..." the blonde man replied, his arm pulling her a little closer. "That's the way I feel too. Like we've always been together. That's why I wanted to get you this, even though we've only really known each other three weeks.." Taking the box from her, he carefully took out the pendant, and fastened it around her neck. "It looks...great on you.." Murrue gazed down at the tiny golden angel, touching the figurine gently. "Thank you so much," she murmured, a single tear escaping to trail down her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Murrue," was all he said before hugging her tightly. She returned his embrace, although something was worrying her. "But what about you? I didn't get you anything.."

The blonde man chuckled. "That's okay. Just being able to be here with you like this is the best present I've had in a very long time.."

"So, where are you spending Christmas?" she wanted to know, as the two of them walked through the streets hand-in-hand. "With relatives?" She herself would be spending the holiday at home, since her own family either lived too far away, or had died when she was younger. Mwu shrugged. "I don't have any relatives left.." Murrue sighed, her hand squeezing his. _We're the same...but it doesn't have to stay that way..._

"Why don't we.." she took a deep breath, flushing. "We could spend Christmas...I-I mean, we..." The man beside her smiled, understanding. "Spend Christmas together? You'd be okay with that?" She nodded, her face almost crimson. "I'd like that...very much.." _I couldn't imagine anything I'd like better_..."We could have dinner at my house, then go for a walk or something..."

"That sounds great!" Mwu replied happily, pulling her into a hug. "But I get to cook, okay?"

She had to laugh at that. "Okay. You're probably a better cook that me anyway.." Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek. He smelled of cologne and cold skin, and she smiled, nuzzling closer. Mwu grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "Then it's a date.." Leaning into her a little, he kissed her lips gently. She closed her eyes and returned the embrace, wondering just how it was that he had captured her heart so quickly. After their meeting on the train, things had progressed so quickly..._I've fallen in love with him.._

Christmas dawned bright and crisp, the sun reflecting dazzlingly off the packed snow. Outside in the tiny garden of her house, Murrue was feeding the birds, the little feathered creatures fluttering around her booted feet. One of the birds landed on her shoulder, and she giggled as it's wings tickled her cheeks.

"I've never seen birds do that before.." The voice startled her, and she glanced up, the birds flying away. Mwu was leaning on the fence, watching with a cheerful smile. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement, and she could feel the heat rising to her face. "Oh...g-good morning.." she murmured, looking away, and he chuckled. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart," She blushed even more at the endearment, but smiled. "M-merry Christmas.." He opened the gate, revealing the bags he carried. "I brought some stuff.."

The kitchen was warm and inviting, despite it's small size, and already smelt of roasting turkey. Mwu set down the bags on the worktop. "Here now, go sit down.." Murrue shook her head, tying her hair back into a ponytail. "No, I'm helping," she replied. "It's my kitchen after all.." Taking a couple of glasses from an overhead cupboard, she poured them both some wine. "And things like this are always more fun with company.."

After dinner, the two of them sat curled up together on the sofa, a fire crackling merrily in the hearth. The lights from the Christmas tree twinkled in the dim room, making the whole place seem more cosy. Mwu sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the plush sofa. _It's weird. Nothing special happened, we just ate lunch together. But..it was great..._ Murrue's head was nestled on his shoulder, and she was smiling. "You want to go for a walk later?" she murmured, her hand finding his. Mwu shook his head, gazing down at her. "Nah. It's more fun being here like this, don't you think?" She replied with a sleepy affirmative, nuzzling a little closer. He smiled, stroking her hair gently until she fell asleep.

_It feels great...to be here like this. Here, in this place, with someone so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have met her - after so long watching her on the train every morning, I'm so glad I worked up the courage to talk to her that day..._

"I love you..." he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him, but happy he was able to tell her anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( This waffles a lot, but things did turn out okay in the end, didn't they?

Please read and review! )


	5. Chapter 5

All he could see and hear was water. The rush and gurgle surrounded him, covered him...was drowning him. He couldn't breathe, was trapped - he was going to die here. In the place where he should have been safest...he was going to die? _No...I can't die here! Not like this! _Panicked, he kicked at whatever was holding him down, flailed his arms in an attempt to escape the ice-cold torrent. Gradually, the entanglement around his legs and arms loosened, and he gasped for much-needed air, forcing open azure blue eyes. He stared into the darkness, breathing heavily. Oddly, the rush of water, which had been his constant companion for what felt like an eternity, had gone...it was totally silent, save for a steady tick-tock, tick-tock. _A clock?_

Sitting up, he realised that what had entangled him - were blankets and sheets. He was in a bed. Lying back down against the soft pillows, he ran a hand over his face. Did that mean that what he had seen just now...was a dream? _It didn't feel like a dream..._

The place he was in..he didn't know it. It was a small room, the bed he occupied taking up most of the space. A dresser stood against the far wall, and a small cabinet stood beside the bed. Stretching out, he reached for the tiny clock sitting on the cabinet. 4AM. _Okay, so now I've established that I'm not drowning, and that it's early morning. But...where am I?_

He was about to get up and look around, but before he could, the door opened, warm light spilling into the room. A slender figure was silhouetted against the light, wrapped up warmly in a fluffy robe and pink pyjamas. Closing the door, the figure tip-toed into the room, and sat down on a chair by the bedside. "Oh..." the figure said softly. "You're awake.."

He smiled, recognizing the gentle voice. Who else would it be? Around the person's neck was a golden chain, a tiny figurine of an angel hanging from it. As the figure moved, the crystal wings of the angel caught the faint light. _"I'll never take this off..."_ she had promised, and in the two months that had passed since he had given her the pendant, she had been true to her word. Reaching out, Mwu brushed his fingers against the tiny angel, then moved his hand up to cup the person's delicate face. "Hey there.." he murmured. "This is a nice surprise..." She smiled, tilting her head to lean into his touch. "Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Better?" Mwu replied, confused. _What does she mean, 'better'? Did something happen? Is this her house? How did I get here?_

"You don't remember, huh?" Murrue asked, leaning down to adjust the layers of blankets around his body. "It's not surprising." She took a deep breath, and reached out to take his hand. "The snow melted...and the river burst it's banks. And..." Mwu sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "My house flooded, huh? Dad always told me it was too high up to flood. Guess he was wrong. But..how did I get here?" Murrue was silent for a moment, mind running through the events of the night. She had been woken up around 11.30 by someone banging on her door. _When I answered, I didn't recognise the person standing there. But he told me that he'd found someone in the middle of his field about half a mile away, soaked through and freezing cold. He didn't know who they were, but he'd found something in their pocket - my address. And the person he'd found...it was Mwu. Seems that the snowmelt had caused the river to rise, and the water had flooded his house. Mwu managed to escape, but..._

"How come you had my address in your pocket?" she asked in curiosity. "Is that how you found my house that time when we went walking?" He nodded cheerfully, sitting up a little. "So someone brought me here 'cause of that?" he murmured. "Sorry 'bout that.." Murrue smiled, shaking her head. "You don't need to apologise. I was worried that you might have gotten sick due to the cold, but it looks like you're okay..." She pressed a thin hand to his forehead, nodding in satisfaction. "You don't have a fever.."

The blonde man pouted slightly, reaching up to catch her hand. "But you're freezing. And you've been awake all this time?" Without waiting for an answer, he tugged at her hand, pulling her into the bed with him. "Here, c'mon. You'll catch cold.." She squeaked in alarm, flushing bright red. "H-hey!" But he held on to her, letting her lean against his chest. "Don't worry," he told her gently, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise..." Murrue was still nervous, but she did trust him, and simply nodded. Mwu leaned back in the bed, pulling her with him, and was soon asleep, her wrapped in his arms.

_It's strange..._she thought. _Even though he was so cold when they found him, now...he's so warm..._ He smelt of cologne and sandalwood soap, and was so comforting that she couldn't help snuggling close to him, and closing her eyes.

Over the next few weeks, the two of them settled into a comfortable routine. Mwu had intially decided to move into a hotel in the city until the water subsided and he was able to salvage what he could from his house. But Murrue wouldn't hear of it, instead making him stay in the spare room, the one he had woken up in that first night. And in truth, he really didn't mind. Staying here - _living_ here, with someone like her...it was wonderful. He knew that it would only be for a few weeks, but deep in his heart...he wanted to stay here with her forever.

And Murrue felt the same way. She loved him, despite everything her rational mind told her. Seeing him there, sitting on the sofa and squinting at a book, or coming in from work to find him cooking dinner - it made her heart feel warm. _If his house was never rebuilt..would that really be so bad?_ Would it be so bad...to live with him? Especially since...well... Once or twice, she had seen him coming out of the bathroom in a towel, clearly not knowing she was there - and she had blushed so fiercely it had made her dizzy. _I knew that this could happen, didn't I? It's been so long since...I've had that kind of relationship with anyone. And I don't even know if he feels the same way..._

The two of them had grown used to living together, and they were happy with the way things were...wasn't it best to leave it at that? Wasn't that what would be best for both of them?

And she continued believing that..until the night of the storm.

That night, a fierce thunderstorm lashed the heavens, forks of lightning streaking down to illuminate the darkness. The wind howled around the little house, making the windows rattle, and making it impossible to sleep. Murrue was sitting up in bed, huddled in the blankets, shivering violently. _I hate storms...I have ever since I was a little girl..._ A particularly loud crack of thunder rumbled overhead, and the young woman couldn't contain a slight whimper of fear.

"Are you all right?" The voice was soft, almost a whisper, but she knew who it was. She didn't answer, only flinched as another crack of thunder sounded.

Mwu gazed at her fondly. She was trying her best not to show her fear, but the wide amber eyes betrayed everything she was feeling. Murrue was terrified. Crossing the room, he sat beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's all right," he murmured into her hair. "It's just a lightning storm. It can't hurt you.." She nodded, but nuzzled into his embrace, closing her eyes. "I know," she replied quietly. "But I can't help it..."

His arms around her were warm and soothing, and despite her fear, she smiled as he pulled the blankets over the two of them. The storm still raged outside, and she still shivered, but this time, it wasn't due to the thunder. He was stroking her bare arms, his touch feather-light, but enough to raise goosebumps on her skin. "What are you doing?" she murmured, curious, but not wanting it to stop. She heard his soft chuckle in her ear, and Mwu brushed a lock of her hair aside to nuzzle kisses to her neck and shoulder. "The best way," he informed her, his warm breath making her shiver again, "to forget something that frightens you...is to think about something else, right?" Murrue nodded faintly, his touch making it difficult for her to think straight. "But..." she managed, and he stopped the gentle caresses. "I know, it's okay. Nothing will happen that you don't want. If you don't want this...then I'll stop.." But she smiled, turning over to face him. "No...it's all right.." she replied, reaching up to drift her fingers over his face. Mwu blinked, surprised, then smiled back, moving close to kiss her. The young woman closed her eyes at the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. A faint purr of bliss emitted from her throat as his hands brushed down her sides. _However hard I tried to deny it...this is what I wanted. And it seems as though...he wanted it too..._

The storm had passed, raindrops falling from trees to land in puddles. Birds sang from where they had taken shelter from the weather, their sweet song heralding the first rays of dawn. In the bedroom of the tiny cottage, two people slept soundly in each other's arms, the woman's head nestled on the broad shoulder of her companion's. Both faces wore peaceful, contented smiles. During the night, after their passion had died down, the two of them had told each other the words they had been keeping secret for the last three months...that they loved each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Aww, Mwu's house got flooded. But, on the upside, now he gets to live with Murrue-san, ne?

:snickers: And we also have ze lime I promised onee-chan XD. Please read and review! )


	6. Chapter 6

Pale rays of early spring sunshine filtered through the kitchen window, illuminating the young woman who stood there. She smiled a little, stretching her arms as the kettle whistled merrily, boiling for coffee. Setting two cups on a tray, she gazed at the other items which lay there. Two bowls of cereal, and two plates of toast. Nothing very special there, right? But for someone who had lived alone since the age of nineteen, it still took a little bit of getting used to...sharing her life with another. _And it's not just my life, is it? My life, my house...and since the storm a fortnight ago..my bed...But..._She smiled again, pressing a hand to her chest. Yes, it took some getting used to. But she was happy, happier than she had been in a long time. Picking up the tray, she made her way upstairs, giggling softly at the sound of gentle snoring coming from the bedroom.

The tiny room was warm and cosy, despite the clutter that had inevitably built up. The pale blue comforter was crumpled up on the bed, the figure underneath hidden save for a mass of rumpled blonde curls. Setting the tray down on the dresser, Murrue carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, moving slowly so as not to wake the sleeping man, and pulled the covers back over herself. Sipping her coffee, she tugged aside the comforter. Mwu lay there, head pillowed on one arm. He looked so innocent when he was asleep, she thought, letting her fingertips drift across his handsome features. Like a child, almost. _But then again, that's just the way you are. When I used to watch you on the train, you were always reading the newspaper. You looked so serious, studious...I used to imagine you were reading about shares..._The truth couldn't have been more different. Murrue smiled, remembering her surprise when she had learned that far from perusing the business pages, the blonde man had actually been reading the cartoons...

_The perfect man I saw on the train...turned out to be quite a bit less than perfect. He's childish sometimes, and very messy. But I love him, and I'm happy that he's here with me. He's handsome, and kind, and..._Her cheeks reddened, and she buried her face in the mug of coffee she held. And he...well, in a way, he _was_ perfect... _I've known you...for four months now, but it feels as though it's been longer. Ever since that day...we've never looked back._

Setting down her coffee, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the sleeping man's cheek. He smelt faintly of cologne, the scent mixing with that of sandalwood soap and warm skin. At the touch of her lips, he opened one blue eye, grinning as he saw her. "Morning.." he murmured, reaching up to let his fingers brush over her cheek and up through her dark hair. Murrue smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Mwu chuckled. "Sure I did," At those words, his other arm snaked around her waist and tugged her back down to the bed. The young woman squeaked in surprise as she was suddenly brought close to him, then sighed. "You're impossible.." The blonde man leaned back against the pillows, her held tightly in his arms, and nuzzled his face into her hair. "What? We're not working today, are we?" he asked, voice muffled. "And don't tell me you don't like this.." His lips moved downwards to press tiny kisses to her cheek and neck, and despite everything, Murrue closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"How did this happen?" she asked softly, his warmth and attention making her drowsy. "From meeting the way we did, to this..."

Mwu smiled at her words, breathing in the scent of roses from her hair and smooth skin. "Who knows?" he replied, tugging the comforter up to cover them both. "But I'm glad it did.." _Very glad. The day I met you, I fell in love, and being here with you like this is all I ever wanted. When my house flooded, you took me in without a moment's thought, telling me that I could stay here as long as I wanted. I haven't told you yet...but I want to stay forever. Here, with you..._ "I ought to go take a look at my house - see what I can do with it.." he mused aloud, and the woman in his arms stirred. "I thought the flood had wrecked it?"

"It did, mostly. But there might be something left I can salvage.." he replied, opening his eyes and looking around the tiny bedroom. The furniture was piled high with odds and ends, some of it hers, and some his, and some of his clothes littered the floor. Clothes he had bought to replace the ones lost in the wreck of his house hung in the wardrobe. _I treat her house like my own..._ "I'm sorry.."

"For what?" she asked, managing to wriggle free of his embrace a little to retrieve her cooling coffee. Mwu sat up, accepting the cup she offered him. "For...imposing. This is your house, you're letting me stay here, but I haven't done anything in return. I..." He was cut off when Murrue placed a finger over his lips. "No need to apologise," she told him. "You're not imposing at all. For as long as you want it to be, this is your home as well as mine. And..." She blushed fiercely, staring into her mug. "you being here...m-makes me happy..." Her soft voice trailed off, and she peeked up at him nervously. Mwu had to smile. She had changed quite a bit from the painfully shy young woman he had met four months ago, but sometimes she would still blush and stutter, especially when he kissed her in public. _It's fun to make her blush...she looks so cute..._ "Thanks.." he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"So how come you're not working today?" she asked later, curled up in his arms. The empty cereal bowls and toast plates stood on the tray, but even though breakfast was over, the couple were happy to stay where they were. Mwu stretched out lazily, gazing up at the white-painted ceiling. "Nothing to test..." His job involved putting new cars and bikes through their paces. It was an exciting job, but often dangerous, and just this once, he was happy to take the day off. Especially since he could spend it with her... "You know...I told the guys at work I had a girlfriend..." Murrue's response was to blush again, hiding her face in his T-shirt. "You did?" she asked, her voice a barely audible murmur. Mwu grinned, stroking her hair gently. "Yep. But all I said is how beautiful you were. Nothing else, even though they all wanted the juicy details. I didn't even tell them your name..."

"My friends at work say they've noticed something different about me," she said quietly, a small smile on her lips. "That I'm not so shy, and that I seem happier. But...I won't tell them why..."

"Am I your little secret?" he teased, chuckling when she reddened again. "Maybe I should take you into work with me one day..to show you off a bit? You could watch the testing..." He was only half-serious, but her response surprised him. Murrue let go of him, turning away. "Murrue? What is it?" She didn't answer, instead slipping out of bed and leaving the room. Her pale face wore an expression of suppressed pain, which confused the blonde man. _All I said was..she could come to work with me. Did I say something I shouldn't have? _Getting out of bed himself, he went to find her.

She was standing a little way down the stairs, gazing at a photograph hanging on the wall. It showed a much younger Murrue, perhaps only a teenager, amber eyes sparkling with happiness. She was standing arm-in-arm with a boy her own age, his dark curly hair flopping into his eyes. The older Murrue reached up to caress the picture lightly, the pain clear to see on her face. Mwu watched for a moment, beginning to understand. "What happened?" he asked softly. She didn't appear to have heard him at first, her dark eyes closed.

"He always took so many risks..." she whispered. "Drove so fast..that sometimes I was afraid to be in the car with him. He told me I worried too much, that it would be just fine. But..." She pressed a hand to her heart, remembering the day she found out. "He...he took a corner too fast, and.." Her voice trailed off, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The man beside her didn't know what to say, simply reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. Murrue turned to look at him, eyes brimming with tears. Without another word, she hugged him tightly, nuzzling close. "That's why.." she murmured, and he nodded, stroking her hair. "It's okay, sweetheart..." _Now I know why she never wants to hear about my day. Why she takes the train. I never thought..._"I must remind you of all that. Why is it...that even though you know what I do for a living - you still..."

"Because I trust you," she replied. "I believe that you'll be careful..." Her thin fingers tightened on his T-shirt. "And, despite everything, I can't help the way I feel about you...Just promise me one thing..."

"Anything,"

She looked up at him, dark eyes softened with a loving smile. "Whatever happens, you have to stay safe. You have to come back to me. You promise?" Mwu nodded, embracing the one who had stolen his heart.

"I promise.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Ah, the infamous promise. Lol.

Hope you enjoyed the (mostly) fluffy chapter. Please read and review! )


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey buddy, you comin' out with us tonight?"

The man they addressed smiled, tugging off his helmet and gloves and stowing them in his locker. "Nah. I'm heading home after this.." The other men laughed and joked, poking him in the ribs. "You sure have gotten tame lately," one of them teased. "You won't take any more risks out on the track, and you never come out to go party. Your girlfriend's _that_ hot?" The man chuckled, but didn't answer, running a hand through rumpled blonde hair. It was true. Up until half-a-year ago, he had been just like the others. Taking as much advantage as he could of the attraction of his job, and taking as many chances as he could out on the track. But then, he had met _her_. _At first, it was simple attraction. She was definitely someone you'd want to take a second look at...But as time passed, the need became greater. Not to just look at her, but talk to her. To find out about her. And the day I was able to do that...was the day I fell in love._

His friends' teasing...Mwu didn't mind it. The life they had - partying, a different girl on their arm almost every night of the week...it was a lonely one. And the girls, well, they were just there for what they could get out of the situation. Scantily clad, always blonde and brassy...the girl he had fallen for couldn't be more different. She was shy, slightly clumsy, and quiet - but she was the most beautiful and kind person he'd ever met, and he adored her. Murrue had asked him to promise that he would keep himself safe, that he would be careful, and he had been happy to oblige. What his friends thought didn't matter.

_For the last couple of months, I've been saving up. I give money to her, for groceries and stuff, but I wanted to buy her something special. As thanks for letting me live with her...and a way of showing her how much I've come to love her. And now, I think I know what it is I'm going to buy. I just hope she accepts it..._

Instead of living for the moment, like his friends, Mwu had begun to live for the future, and he had Murrue to thank for that. And as payment...he was going to ask her to share that future with him. It made him nervous, certainly, as he wasn't sure the two of them had been together long enough for something like this...but he had to try. On his way home, he stopped at the jewellery store near the railway station, browsing the glass shelves for a long time until he found what he was looking for. Paying for the object, he smiled nervously at his friend Lucy, who crossed her fingers. She had been here when he had bought the angel pendant for Murrue, after all. "Good luck," she said softly, and he nodded, pocketing the box and making his way to the station.

She was in the kitchen when he got home. Work had finished early for her that day, so she had decided to have dinner ready for when he got in. The pan of pasta bubbled merrily on the stove, and she smiled, humming to herself as she added seasoning.

"Hey..." The familiar voice made her smile, and she turned around to see him standing in the doorway, a smile of his own lighting up his handsome face. "You're home early," he said, and she nodded, returning her attention to the cooking meal. Hanging his coat up, Mwu wandered up to her, his warm arms snaking around her waist. "You smell good today," he murmured, his breath tickling her. Murrue giggled, trying to fight off his advances. "Stop that!" she squeaked, managing to wriggle free. "Go sit down..it'll be ready soon.."

Whining slightly, the blonde man pulled away from her, and sat down heavily at the wooden kitchen table, which was already set ready for dinner. "I didn't even get a kiss.." he grumbled, tugging the newspaper from his bag. She raised an eyebrow at those words. "So, those kisses this morning didn't count?" she asked mildly, not turning around. _When you kissed me goodbye at the station this morning, I thought you weren't going to let go. Sure, it was nice, and I enjoyed it...but dozens of people were watching..._ Mwu just chuckled at that, getting up and moving to take her in his arms again. "Oh, they did," he admitted, nuzzling his face into her neck. "But that was this morning..." As he spoke, his lips moved slowly up her neck, pressing kisses to the soft skin, before making their way up to her cheek. She tried to pull away, but his arms held her tightly. "M-Mwu..." she murmured faintly, her eyes fluttering closed. He chuckled softly, turning her around in his embrace. His kisses moved across her cheek to her lips. "I love you.." he said simply, before kissing her passionately.

Murrue tried to resist, she really did, but it was no use. Mwu deepened the kiss, leaning her back against the worktop, his body pressing close to hers. She moaned softly into his mouth, her heart racing wildly. "S-stop.." she managed to gasp once they broke for air. "The.." He just smiled, reaching to turn off the stove, then lifted her up to carry her into the living room and lay her down on the couch.

"What happened...to the kiss?" she managed to ask, quivering at his gentle caresses. "Didn't we just kiss?" he replied, gazing down at her. His blue eyes were filled with love and desire. "If that's all you want, just tell me, and I'll stop..."

Taking a deep breath, Murrue opened her mouth to ask him to stop (even though she really didn't want him to), but before she could get the words out, he moved against her slowly - and instead of speaking, she cried out quietly, pleasure flooding through her. Not able to fight the sensations anymore, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Mwu..."

A little while later, the two of them lay in each other's embrace, she more than a little drowsy, but happy. Her eyes were closed, a faint smile to her lips as Mwu stroked her arms gently. "You shouldn't have done that..." she remarked sleepily, shifting to a more comfortable position. Her lover chuckled. "Why not? We both enjoyed it, didn't we?"

"That's not the point," she replied, stretching out blissfully. "Dinner's going to be cold now..." But she couldn't deny that she _had_ enjoyed it. A pleasurable ache still lingered deep within her, the sensation only heightened by his caresses. _If it happened again, I wouldn't complain at all... _Turning around in his arms, she snuggled her head onto his shoulder, pressing little kisses to his neck. "I love you, you know..." she whispered, closing her eyes. "With all my heart.." _It's true. It's only been six months, but I can't imagine life without you now. I love you, and I always will..._

"I love you too," he replied. "You know, being with you makes me happier than I ever remember being...and...and I want it to always be that way..." His tone was strained, worried, but oddly hopeful, and Murrue opened her eyes to gaze up at him. "What makes you think it won't be?" she asked, but he shook his head. "That..that's not what I mean," He sighed, running a hand across his face. "I want - I'd _like_ us, to be together for always.." She tilted her head to the side, confused. _What does he mean?_

Then...she understood.

Flushing crimson, she buried her face in his T-shirt, heart skipping several beats. "Y-you...a-a-are you asking me t-t..." Mwu sighed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I've loved you since I met you.." he said softly, stroking her hair gently. "And I know that I want things to stay this way forever. But I won't ever force you..." Murrue closed her eyes, tears escaping from behind the lids. _He...he wants me to marry him. I...is this what I want? _Taking a deep breath, she tried to imagine what life might be like married to this man. _Wouldn't things be the same as they are now? He fills my house and my life with love and laughter - would being married to him really change that? I...don't think it would. And he and I really could be together for always..._

"Yes."

The blonde man blinked, mind not processing the word. "Huh?" Murrue lifted her head from his shoulder, a gentle smile on her beautiful face. "Yes," she repeated. "You asked me to marry you, right? Well, that's my answer. Yes." Her cheeks were flushed rose pink, and there were tears shining in her amber eyes, but she was smiling. He smiled back, still unable to believe it. "You really..." he whispered, and she nodded. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close in a loving hug. "God, Murrue..." _Thank you so much..._Reaching into the pocket of his trousers, he pulled out the tiny velvet box he had bought on his way home. "Here.." Opening the box, Mwu showed her the ring. It was silver, topped with a daisy made with diamonds and a tiny amber. Carefully, he took his new fiancee's left hand, sliding the ring onto the thin third finger. Murrue gazed at the jewellery in wonder, tears escaping to slide down her flushed cheeks. "It's so beautiful.."

_Not as beautiful as you are..._Taking her in his arms again, he kissed her. She closed her eyes, a muffled sigh of bliss escaping her as she returned the embrace, and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke for air, she gazed up at him. "So, what happens now?" she asked softly. For a reply, Mwu leaned down and growled his answer into his ear, making the young woman turn poppy red.

"Hey, La Fllaga! Can I talk to you a moment?"

Mwu looked up from where he was climbing out of the car he had just tested. The supervisor had just called him. "Sure. What about?" The supervisor beckoned him over. Removing the fireproof gloves he wore, he stuffed them in his pocket, pulling off the helmet as he walked over to the older man. "What is it?"

"One of the companies we test for are bringing out a new range of stuff...but they're not able to ship it all over here to be worked on. They need one of us to go over there for a while. And they want _you_." Mwu blinked at those words. "Me? Why me?" The supervisor smiled. "The others aren't the only ones who have noticed that you're taking less risks nowadays. That impressed them, as they're not looking for a stunt driver, but someone who'll put the cars through their paces without trying to be showy. So they want you down there for about six months to a year. It'll be a nice change of scenery...hey, what is it?" Mwu's face had fallen, the shock clear to see.

"I..I..." he said softly, looking down. "Can't one of the other guys go?"

The supervisor raised an eyebrow. "One of the others? This is a great opportunity..and you want one of the others to have it?" Mwu nodded, dejected. "I don't...I just got engaged a few days ago...I don't want to leave my fiancee so soon..." But the supervisor shook his head. "They want _you_. And it won't be for all that long. I'm sure your fiancee will wait for you..."

Mwu tried again. "But..." It was no use. "They've made their minds up, La Fllaga. And that company pours a lot of money into this place - we can't afford to turn them down. I'm sorry, but you have to go.."

Telling Murrue that night was the hardest thing he'd ever done. The young woman's amber eyes widened in shock, and she looked away, the pain on her face clear to see. "Oh.." she murmured. "I see. Well, it sounds important, and it's good that they want you to be the one to do it..." Mwu gazed at her for a moment, then pulled her into a tight hug, breathing in the rose scent from her dark hair. "Sweetheart, I..." Her thin arms reached up to return the embrace, her shoulders shaking. _She's crying..._ he realised, kissing the top of her head. "Murrue.."

"It's okay," she reassured him, although her soft voice was shaky. "They need you - you have to go, right? Don't worry about me..." But she still held onto him tightly. "W-when do you have to go?" He closed his eyes, wishing he didn't have to say. "They want me down there as soon as possible. I...I have to take the train tomorrow..." Murrue gasped, the sound muffled by his shirt. "S-so soon? Oh..I..." Her brave facade wavered for a moment, then crumbled, the young woman not able to hide her sadness anymore. Her tears rapidly soaked through his clothes, her slender shoulders heaving with her sobs. Mwu could only hold onto her, wondering why it was this had to happen. _We've been together for such a short time, and now, just when we have a chance at true happiness...I have to leave her..._He held her tightly, breathing in the scent of the woman he loved so much, tears of his own beginning to fall.

The next morning dawned bright and clear, the railway station quiet and empty at such an early hour. Bag over his shoulders, Mwu stood on the platform, his fiancee beside him. The train approached, and he turned to her, his heart feeling like it was breaking. "Well, I..." he said softly, not knowing what else to say.

Murrue watched him, seeing her own sadness reflected in his deep blue eyes. "Take care of yourself," she told him, one small hand reaching up to caress his face. "You promised, remember? That you wouldn't take any risks? And...and you have to write, and call me too. Because I'll be waiting." Tears trickled down her cheeks, and she brushed them away impatiently. "And don't you go meeting any girls where you're going, either. Because you'll have to answer to me." Mwu nodded, smiling sadly, and drew her into an embrace. "I promise. I'll be careful, I'll write, and I'll stay away from other women. And when I get back, we can get married, okay?" She nodded, hugging him as tightly as she could. "I love you," she murmured. "Don't ever forget that.."

"I love you too," he replied, leaning down to kiss her passionately. "I'm so glad I met you.." Regretfully, he pulled away, stepping onto the train. She watched her fiance, the tears brimming, but she didn't want to cry in front of him..she had to stay strong. "G-goodbye.." she called, one hand clutching the angel pendant he had given her. Mwu opened the train window, smiling. "See you soon, Murrue.." With a jerk, the vehicle began to move out of the station, carrying him away from her. She waved for as long as she could, before he disappeared from sight, then, finally, let go. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she sank to her knees, the sobs echoing through the building.

**Why does everyone I love have to leave me?**

But it was just for one year. She could survive. And he would come back.

_After all, he promised..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Damn, that was longer than I intended it to be. But I hope it's okay.

Please read and review! )


	8. Chapter 8

The summer promised to be a glorious one. At the end of May, the weather had changed from the chill of spring to the warmth of summer almost overnight. The sun poured down on the tiny garden, lighting up both the myriad flowers and plants packed into the small amount of space, and the young woman who knelt on the path, giving those plants much needed water. Finishing her task, the woman smiled, getting up to stroll back to the house where her cup of coffee waited. _It's been getting warmer every day, I think. I wonder if it's the same...where _he_ is?_ Her smile faded a little, and she reached up to her throat, where the tiny charm of an angel hung on a gold chain. How long had it been since he had left? She couldn't quite remember, but it had been spring then, and now it was summer. _Weeks, months? I haven't counted. I...try not to think about it, because if I do, I'll only cry...I miss him so much..._ Sighing a little, she sat on the sun-warmed doorstep, adjusting the pink robe around her. If he was here, he'd be sitting beside her perhaps, stretched out in the sunlight like a cat. _Or more likely, still fast asleep..._she realised with a giggle. Her fiance could sleep anywhere.

_Fiance...that still sounds strange. We only had a few days to get used to the idea of being engaged before he had to leave. It was hard at first...I wasn't expecting him to propose the way he did, and certainly not so quickly. But it's like everything else. From the very first moment we met - there was some kind of spark between us. A connection of sorts..._

"Miss Ramius?" The young woman blinked out of her introspection, and smiled at the man at the gate. "Oh, good morning.." The postman grinned back, holding out a handful of letters. "Here ya go. Sorry to interrupt you.." After receiving the post, Murrue sat back down on the doorstep, flicking through the envelopes. Bills, bank statement, message from work...and a letter. The handwriting on the envelope was easy to recognise, and her face lit up in sheer delight. Ripping open the pale blue envelope, she leaned against the doorframe to read the letter.

_Hey, sweetheart,_

_How are things? I hope you're taking care of yourself...I forgot to get you to promise that, didn't I? You got me to make all these promises, and I forgot to ask you to do the same. So here we go. You have to look after yourself and not work too hard...and don't be checking out all those other guys on the way to work, okay?_

Murrue giggled at that. She remembered half-jokingly making him promise to not look at any other girls while she wasn't there to keep an eye on him, but Mwu knew perfectly well that however much she had changed since she had met him, she was still far too shy - and far too faithful - to look at anyone else. _That day at the station, you stole my heart, and you know it._

_Things are going pretty well with the testing. They've put me up in a hotel while I'm here, and it sure is a fancy one. I can see the beach from my room, but I haven't been there yet...I haven't had time. It is beautiful here, though. The city's filled with open spaces and parks, the one closest to the hotel is where I spend a lot of my free time. I'm writing this letter there, actually. I sit on a bench and watch the world go by, and think about how much you'd love it here._

_I...well, there aren't many words I can think of to let you know how much I miss you. I wake up in the mornings thinking you're there beside me, but you're not. I watch the view from my room at night, see the moon over the ocean, but it doesn't compare to those nights I spent with you at the attic window, looking at the landscape spread out below us, and how we would talk about anything and everything together. I keep your picture in my wallet, the one we had taken together that day in the garden. You remember?_

She nodded, brushing away tears. She had a copy of that same picture on her bedside table, after all. It had been taken in early spring, when the snowdrops and crocuses had just begun to bloom in the garden. Murrue had picked some of the tiny flowers for the vase in the kitchen, and laughing, Mwu had tucked one of the snowdrops behind her ear, before running back inside for his camera. _"C'mon, let me take your picture..." _he had wheedled, trying to kiss her. _"I promise I won't show anyone else..please?"_ Murrue remembered being incredibly embarrassed, and refusing to look at the camera, until Mwu had an idea. Setting the camera to automatic, he had run to sit beside her. _"Then why don't we have a picture taken together?"_

The photograph had turned out well, the two of them sitting together on the doorstep of their house. Mwu had been smiling happily, one arm wound around her shoulders, and her head was resting on his shoulder, the tiny snowdrop peeking from her dark hair. She'd been blushing still, cheeks tinged rose, but she was smiling in the picture. She looked at it every morning when she woke up, brushing her fingers against the image of her fiance to wish him good morning. _I miss you so much..._

_I'm sorry I haven't called like I promised. I keep meaning to, I get as far as picking up the phone and starting to dial the number, but I can't do it. It's not that I don't want to - I'd give almost anything to hear your voice...but I'm not sure that I could take it, you being so close, but so far away. I'm a coward, I know, but it hurts too much as it is. All I can do is keep writing, and hope you'll keep reading. I promise, as soon as they let me, I'll come straight home._

_I'll write again soon, okay? You look after yourself, and I'll do the same. We promised, right?_

_I love you, Murrue._

_Yours forever, Mwu._

Every time she re-read the letter, it brought tears. His sentences were a little incoherent, the blonde man clearly having trouble putting his thoughts into words, but she understood the meaning behind them. He was as lonely as she was. _Perhaps, painful as all this is, it was for the best. This way, with this separation...we'll find out how we truly feel about each other. Whether our relationship - our engagement - is as strong as we think it is. Whether it's meant to be or not..._Murrue thought about that a lot. About how quickly she and Mwu had settled together, about how close the two of them had grown in such a short space of time. In just six months, they had met, become friends, fallen in love, moved in together and gotten engaged. Was it all happening too fast? _This way, at least we'll have space to decide whether this is the right decision..._

"Hey, Murrue? What are you doing?" The voice was that of her friend Erica. She was leaning over Murrue's desk, peering down at the letter the young woman was trying to write. Blushing fiercely, Murrue tried to hide the letter, but Erica had already read some of the contents. "That's a love letter, isn't it? Who are you writing it to? Who is it you miss so much?" The auburn-haired woman's blush deepened further, and she murmured something so quietly, Erica had to strain to hear. "My fiance..."

"Your WHAT?" her friend shrieked, almost falling over. "You're _engaged_? You, the shyest person I've ever known...are engaged? To who?" Murrue buried her face in her hands, mortified. "Please, Erica...not so loud.." Taking a deep breath, she peeked out from behind her hands, amber eyes and red cheeks the only parts of her face visible. "His name is Mwu.." she whispered. "I met him on the train. I kept it secret...because I knew I'd get this reaction.." Erica smiled gently, sitting down beside her. "I see. How long have you been together?"

"About eight months.." was the reply. "We met just before Christmas last year. He's away at the moment though. The people he works for sent him to work in a different city for a year. But a few days before he left, he asked me to marry him.." Raising her left hand, Murrue showed her friend the silver daisy engagement ring. She was still blushing, but she knew that Erica would never say anything to embarrass her. The older woman nodded, examining the jewellery. "It's beautiful. You must miss him, huh?"

"More than anything." she answered. "I didn't know it would hurt this much, but it does." A tear rolled down her cheek, and she brushed it away impatiently. "I haven't talked to anyone about it...nobody else knows. You won't tell anyone else, will you?" Erica shook her head. "Of course not. I'm just happy that you've finally found someone. And if he's someone you fell for, he must be a good person. When he gets back, can I meet him too?"

Murrue nodded, smiling a little. "Sure.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly over the city, sparkling off the blue ocean. People everywhere were enjoying the day, sitting on park benches, eating ice-cream, or soaking up the baking hot rays on the beach. At a testing facility just outside the city, a blonde man climbed out of the car he had just been driving, pulling off his helmet. His hair was soaked with sweat, blue eyes closed in fatigue. "Man..it's hot today.." A mechanic nodded, checking the temperature of the car tyres. "It's the hottest it's been all year. Days like this should be spent on the beach, not here..."

Mwu chuckled, half-unzipping the overalls he wore. "I'd go for that.." Stretching out, he made as if to walk back to the shade of the pit. The mechanic raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to say hi to your fans?" Along the seats of the spectator stands, a crowd of girls watched with admiration. Mwu rolled his eyes. "Why the hell do they show up? It's not as if I'm a race-car driver or anything.."

"Apparently, they think you're cute," the mechanic teased. "You should be flattered. Some of those girls won't even show up to watch _real_ racers..." Sighing, the blonde man looked back at the gaggle of girls. "It might be flattering to others, but not to me. 'Cause none of them could compare to my fiancee.." He smiled to himself, imagining what it might be like if his Murrue was there. All the other girls seemed to be wearing as little as they could get away with, and were trying their best to get his attention. How different she would be.. The mechanic smiled. "Your fiancee, huh? Does she look like that?"

Mwu laughed. "Nope. She's much more beautiful than they are. But she's very shy. If she was here, I doubt many people would notice her..." Slinging the helmet over his shoulder by the chin straps, he walked back to the pit, whistling a tune. _But I'd always notice you..._

Later that day, he was filling out a report on the test of the car, when the supervisor from the company walked in. "How come you're here?" she asked, confused. "You've earned enough time off..." Finshing the report, Mwu looked up. "Time off?"

"Sure," she replied. "You spend so much time working, you're even here when everyone else has gone home, or before they arrive. With all the extra hours, you've earned at least three or four days leave. You should take it. Go to the beach or something. Relax.." At her words, the blonde man's face lit up. "Three or four days?" Getting up, he grabbed his jacket and dashed for the door. The supervisor laughed. "Off to the beach?"

"No!" he yelled back. "I'm going home!"

_If I catch the first train that comes...I should be back home by early evening. And..I can spend four whole days with Murrue..._

The little house was dark and quiet, no sign that anyone was there. Carefully, not knowing whether his fiancee was asleep or not, Mwu let himself in, locking the door behind him. No-one was in the living room or kitchen, the same for the bedroom when he tip-toed upstairs. Frowning, he wondered whether she was working late. Sighing, he made his way up into the attic, deciding to look at the view from the window until she came home.

She was there. She didn't notice him climb into the small space, intent on gazing from the window. The moonlight reflected from her dark hair and haunting eyes, and lit on the expression of loneliness on her face. Mwu watched her for a few moments, lost in her beauty. _The picture..it's not enough. It could never do her justice..._ Walking up to her, he simply embraced her, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in her scent. Murrue jumped in shock, turning around in his arms. "Wha-!" Her eyes lit on him, and she gasped. "Why...you...I..." Mwu smiled, hugging her tightly. "Hey.."

The young woman stared at him, stunned, for several moments, then her eyes began to brim with tears. Flinging her arms around his neck, she buried her head in his shoulders, crying her heart out. "You...you're home? They let you come back?" He closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Not for too long. Just four days. But all the time I have..I wanted to spend with you. I missed you so much.." Murrue hiccupped slightly, her tears still soaking his shirt. She didn't say anything, just clung to him as though she never wanted to let go. Smiling, Mwu leaned against the wall of the attic, his fiancee curled in his arms. All he had seen in the large city, the thousands of people and wide-open spaces, here, right now, this beat any of them. Sitting in a dusty attic room in a tiny house, the woman he loved there with him.

The whole of the next four days, they spent together. That first night and the most of the next day was spent in bed, separation having been very hard on the two of them. After that, they walked together, swam in the river, spent almost their whole time outside in the summer air. When asked later about what had been the happiest time of her life, Murrue always said it had been those four days of summer she had spent with her fiance - because that time had finally answered her questions and soothed her anxiety as to whether she and Mwu were really right for each other. _This is meant to be..._

But, like all things, those days couldn't last forever, and all too soon, Mwu had to return to work. If their parting had been painful the first time, now it was almost unbearable. The platform was crowded and noisy, but for the two of them, it was as if no-one else was there. "You really have to go?" Murrue asked softly, voice choked. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and it felt as though her heart was breaking. Her fiance looked no better, handsome face clouded with pain. "It won't be for that long," he said gently, reaching out to brush the tears from her face. "Please, sweetheart, don't cry. If I work as hard as I did before, I'll get more time off. As soon as I do, I'll come straight back..." She nodded, understanding, but it didn't make the pain lessen. "You promise?"

Mwu smiled, but the expression was strained. "Of course.." Leaning forward, he kissed her lovingly, pulling her into a hug. She returned the embrace immediately, the kiss salt-flavoured due to her tears. When they finally broke, he touched his forehead to hers. "Wait for me, okay?" he asked, and despite her sadness, Murrue giggled. "Silly. You know I will. I'll wait forever if I have to.." Kissing him one more time, she let him go. "Go on now, you'll miss your train.."

"What if I want to miss it?" he asked, and she smiled, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I wouldn't mind," she admitted. "But the sooner you go, the sooner you can come back, right? Go on.." Her tears still fell, but the pain was somehow lessened. He was leaving again, but it wouldn't be forever. Mwu took her hand in his, squeezing gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, walking him to the waiting train. "And I always will."

One day later, Murrue sat at her desk, a cup of coffee in her hand. She had spent all morning drawing up new plans, and was quietly pleased with the results. Smiling to herself, she picked up her cup, wandering into the break room. The television was on, showing a news report, which Erica was watching sadly. "What is it?" Murrue asked. "Did something happen?" Her friend nodded, gesturing to the news. "A train crash," she replied. "Looks like a bad one.." The news report stated the time and destination of the train, and how a signal failure had caused the vehicle to crash into another heading in the opposite direction.

Murrue listened to the report with concern, wondering how many had lost their lives in the disaster. "Did they say how many had died?" she asked softly, sipping her coffee. Erica sighed. "Not yet..." The report changed to show where the trains had come from and were heading, and the times they had left on their journey. The young woman watched wide-eyed, mind going blank with shock. The time...the destination...The coffee cup slipped from her numb fingers to shatter on the floor. _Oh God...please...no..._

"Murrue? What is it?" She could hear Erica's voice, but it was distant and faint. She didn't answer, taking a few steps backwards.

"Mwu..." she whispered, before passing out cold and falling to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( I think this may be the longest chapter I've ever written...

Am...I evil?

:hides in a bomb shelter: Please read and review! And don't kill me! )


	9. Chapter 9

"Murrue...Murrue..." The voice was soft, but insistent, rousing the young woman. Opening amber eyes, she gazed at the one who had woken her. Erica sat by her side, expression one of worry. "I thought you were never going to wake up.." She reached out and took the younger woman's hand, squeezing gently. "You passed out..." Murrue closed her eyes, the memory washing over her. The news report, the train crash, all of it. _Mwu..._ "Was there anything else on the news about it?" she asked faintly, reopening her eyes to look over at Erica. "Did they.." Her friend glanced away. "Initial reports were...no survivors. He was on one of those trains, wasn't he? Your fiance?"

"I don't know.." Murrue replied. "That was the same train he went back on..." Scrambling from the sofa, she made her way over to the phone in the corner, dialling a familiar number rapidly. Her eyes were wide, her heart racing. _Please...please..._

_"I'm sorry, the number you have dialled cannot be reached. Please hang up and try again."_ She tried time and time again, getting the same message every time. Finally, she replaced the reciever in the cradle, sinking to her knees. "Have I lost him?" she asked aloud, not expecting an answer. Slowly, tears began to fall, dripping to the ground. _No survivors..._Burying her face in her hands, Murrue began to cry. "Mwu..." A thousand images and feelings flooded through her at that moment, the shyness of their first meeting, their happiness at their first kiss, the first night they had spent together, it all hit her at once, and all she could do was cry. Erica watched the younger woman in sympathy, unable to say anything to soothe her distress. She knew that if she ever lost her husband, it would kill her. And Murrue had never got the chance to marry the one she loved. _And you did love him, didn't you? I can tell..._

"Here, come on," she said gently, kneeling down to place a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Let's get you home.."

Over the next couple of days, Murrue rarely ventured from her house, preferring instead to stay curled up in her bed. The fabric of her sheets and pillowcases were soaked from her tears, but her eyes were dry. She had cried all her tears away. All that was left was a jagged pain in her chest, as though her heart had been shattered, and her memories. Memories of those last six months, of the times they had spent together, and how happy they had been. And strongest of all those memories..were the ones of those four days of August. Rolling onto her back, she gazed at the ceiling. _I'd missed him so much...it was like a dream when he came home for those few days. He could have done anything he wanted with that time - but he came back to visit me. He...he said that..I was all he had thought about..._And that brief time..they had spent it together. They had lived outdoors, exploring the countryside, picknicking, swimming in the river...and she had been so happy. Because she had finally realised that she really did want to spend the rest of her life with this man. _I think I realised it..the night he came back. We barely slept at all. I remember that we talked for hours, but the rest of it I don't remember so well. Images, feelings mostly. His voice, telling me how much he loved me, his eyes reflecting the moonlight...and the way it all felt. It was...wonderful, so much so I could hardly bear it. If I never remember anything else, that much will stay with me forever..._Closing her eyes, Murrue smiled, one small hand closing around the tiny angel pendant. She had promised Mwu that she would wait for him forever, and she would. Sitting up, she reached out for the framed photograph beside her bed, caressing the image of the smiling blonde man with a finger.

_I'll always love you. Thank you so much...for making me happy._

The shrill sound of the phone ringing startled the young woman, causing her to drop the picture onto the bedcovers. Picking up the reciever, she answered in confusion, wondering who it could be calling her at this time. "Hello?"

_"Murrue? Did you check the news?" _It was Erica's voice, the older woman sounding somewhat breathless. Murrue frowned. "No, why?" _I can't bring myself to watch it...it hurts too much..._ Surprisingly, Erica laughed. _"There are survivors. Only a few, but..There's a number you can ring, a hotline of sorts. His surname, it's La Fllaga, isn't it?"_

What she was hearing..it didn't register at first. "Y-yes.." replied Murrue softly. At her answer, her friend laughed again, this time in delight. _"He's alive, Murrue!"_

"W-what?" For a moment, her heart stopped. "He..."

_"He survived..."_ came the answer again, Erica's voice gentler this time. _"He's in a hospital near the city." _Murrue listened in disbelief, the tears returning to streak down her cheeks. Mwu was alive? Her hand tightened on the pendant at her throat. Her friend must have heard the soft sobs from her end of the phone. _"Go find him." _The young woman blinked, startled. "But Erica, I..."

Erica laughed. _"This is more important than work. He'll be waiting for you..." _Murrue smiled. "Thank you..." Setting the phone down, she picked up the photograph, gazing once more at the image of her fiance. Her tears splashed onto the glass, blurring the picture. _You..you didn't leave me..._ Climbing from the bed, she dressed quickly, packing a few belongings into a small bag. After all, he had come to visit her from all the way down there, the least she could do was return the favour, right?

The journey took a long time, hours longer than it should have, due to the rail delay caused by the accident. More than once, Murrue found herself nodding off, exhausted due to the long journey and her own fatigue. When the train finally pulled into the station, it was late evening, the sky darkening. The young woman stood outside the station, wide-eyed at the vastness of this city compared to the one she worked in. _How will I ever find him?_ She wandered the streets for a little while, trying to avoid the crowds, wondering if coming here was really the right idea. The summer night was hot and oppressive, the sea breeze offering little respite, and sweat blurred her vision more than once, mixing with her tears of frustration. She was so close!

"Are you all right, miss?" The voice was kind, and Murrue spun around to find herself face-to-face with a policeman. Sighing in relief, she nodded. "Please, can you help me? Where...did they take the survivors from the rail crash?" The man smiled, noting her tears and obvious worry, and guided her to her destination. "Someone you know?" She nodded fervently. "My fiance." The policeman whistled. "You sure are lucky, and so is he. They only found five people alive in that wreckage, out of almost two hundred.." Murrue closed her eyes, saddened at the realisation that although her beloved had survived, so many others had died.

The hospital was quiet this time of night, although it was still visiting hours. After a little searching, and more than a few questions put to nurses and orderlies, she found the ward. She had been expecting intensive care, or at least some kind of observation ward, but the place she was shown to was pretty ordinary. A few people slept in the beds lining the wall, including one man swathed in bandages. Murrue pressed a hand to her mouth, shocked at the state he was in. Mwu was fast asleep, all that was visible of him beneath the bedsheet and bandages just his chin and the top of his head, blue eyes tightly closed. Sitting down beside her sleeping fiance, she took his hand, stroking his fingers gently. _I thought...I had lost you. Do you have any idea how frightened I was?_

"You must be Murrue.." The soft voice belonged to a nurse, who was checking the other patients. At the other woman's nod, the nurse smiled. "He'll be happy you're here. He's been asking for you, you know - he's told us all about you. He says you're his angel..." Murrue flushed scarlet at those words, but her heart was racing. _He...said that?_ "So...he'll be okay?" she asked.

The nurse nodded. "It's amazing, actually. He must have had _some_ kind of angel looking out for him. There were four other survivors as well as him, and none of them came out of it as well as he did. Some are burnt terribly, and one is missing a leg. Mr. La Fllaga, on the other hand, has a broken leg and several shrapnel wounds, but he's going to be just fine apart from a few scars. He's incredibly lucky..."

Murrue gazed at the sleeping man, tears brimming in her eyes. After all the grief, pain and worry she had suffered over the past few days, the realisation that not only was Mwu alive, but he was going to be all right..it was too much to bear, and she leaned forward, buried her face in his bedsheet, and cried her heart out. "Idiot.." she sobbed, still holding onto his hand. "Do you know how scared I was?" The nurse smiled. "He said that you were his fiancee. When's the wedding planned for?"

She peeked up from the sheets, face stained with tears, and smiled. "We hadn't really decided when it would be, just that it would happen. He was meant to stay down here for a year for his job, then we'd plan when he got home.." Her cheeks were crimson, and the nurse nodded warmly. "I see." Making as if to leave the room, she stopped, and turned back. "Where are you staying tonight?"

Murrue blinked. "Uh...I don't know. Coming down here was a spur of the moment thing...I didn't make any plans..."

The nurse smiled. "Well, it's against regulations, but if you like, you can stay here with him.."

The whole room was dark, save for the light shining from the corridor. He didn't know what had woken him, or even where he was for a moment. Then he remembered. _Oh yeah...hospital. Damn. I was really hoping that was a dream..._He ached all over from bruises, the pain from his shrapnel scars burning, and his leg hurt like hell. Closing his eyes, Mwu sighed, feeling rather sorry for himself. _This sucks..._ Trying to sleep again, he gradually became aware of a warmth in his left hand. _What? _Turning his head, he saw the one beside him, and all his misery and self-pity vanished, being replaced by delight. _Murrue..._

She was fast asleep, sitting up in a chair. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, and one small hand was entwined with one of his. Her beautiful face was tearstained, shadows visible under her eyes. Mwu smiled a little, squeezing her hand. _I'm sorry, sweetheart. I must have scared you, huh? _He remembered all too well the moment of the crash, how the world turned upside down, and how she had been all he was thinking about at that moment. In an instant, his mind had flashed back to the last time he had seen her, at the station earlier that day. He'd promised her that he'd come back to her, hadn't he? _I couldn't break that promise..._

Perhaps feeling the pressure of his fingers around hers, the woman by his side stirred, amber eyes flitting open. She glanced around her for a moment, then her gaze lit on him. "Oh.." she murmured, her face lighting up into a huge smile. "You're awake..." She looked happy, although she had begun to cry, the tears sparkling in the dim light. Mwu squeezed her hand a little tighter, managing to reach out with his other hand to brush the tears away. "Ssssh..." he told her gently. "Don't cry. It'll be okay..." Murrue nodded, but the tears still fell. "I thought...that you..." she managed to whisper, then she leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder. "Until this morning...I thought I'd lost you.." He closed his eyes at those words, understanding. _If it had been me...if I'd thought that I'd lost you..._ "It's all right, sweetheart," he said gently, trying to reassure her. "I'm going to be okay. I'll have a few scars, sure, but that's all. As soon as they let me out of here, we'll go home.." His fiancee smiled, and moved to kiss him sweetly, her eyes fluttering closed. "Love you," she said softly when they broke, then she laughed a little, wiping her tears away. "I didn't think I'd ever be able to tell you that again.." Mwu grinned. "Well, you can tell me that as much as you like. And I'll tell you it right back.."

Two weeks later, the couple made their way up the pathway to the tiny house, Mwu using crutches due to his injured leg. As Murrue unlocked the door, the blonde man leaned against the wall of the house, gazing around at the summer garden with a smile. "It's so peaceful here.." he said happily. It was only now that he realised how homesick he had been, both for the quiet surroundings, and for the one who lived there. Murrue smiled, opening the door to let air into the house, then sat down on the doorstep. "I was surprised that the company you were testing for let you come home.." she admitted. Mwu nodded, sitting down beside her with an effort. "Well, I can't drive with a busted leg, and the guys there said something about being able to tell that I wasn't happy there..."

"They let you come back here because you were homesick?" she asked, laughter in her soft voice. "You missed this place that much?"

"No, I missed _you_." he replied cheerfully, making his fiancee blush. At her embarrassed squeak, he chuckled, slipping an arm around her and pulling her close. "I wasn't happy...because you weren't there." Murrue closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. "Same here." A smile curved her lips. "You know, my friend wants to meet you.."

"Oh?" he asked teasingly. "You told people about me?" She nodded. "My best friend. She said that when you came back, she wanted to meet you. She wouldn't believe me at first when I told her I was engaged.." Mwu laughed at that, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Maybe she can come to the wedding?" Murrue blushed again at that, but nodded. "That...I'd like that.."

That evening, the couple sat together in the attic room, Mwu staring out at the view from the small window. Murrue was curled up beside him, her head nestled on his lap. The blonde man smiled, stroking the woman's dark hair. "You're sleepy already?" he asked, amused. "It's only 6pm, it's still light outside.." Murrue murmured happily, nuzzling closer. She opened her eyes a little to peer at the cast on his leg. "I've been really tired lately," she replied. "I think it's because I haven't slept that well the last few days..." Mwu nodded, still caressing her hair.

"So," he asked after a while, "when will we get married?" She didn't answer at first, and he thought she'd fallen asleep. Then she reached out to tap the cast on his leg. "When you're better..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( There, look. He's okay :smile:

Please read and review! )


	10. Chapter 10

The sitting room was quiet and cosy, a fire crackling in the hearth. The only sounds were those of the clock on the mantelpiece ticking softly, and the gentle breathing of the young woman sitting in one of the comfortable chairs. She was curled up, mug of hot tea by her side, book in her lap. She had been off work with a bad cold the last couple of days, but was feeling much better now. Smiling, she saved her page, and looked up out of the window. The sky was dark, flakes of snow whirling past the glass, and she sighed a little. Her fiance would be home any time now, provided the trains were still running in this weather. _I'll make him a hot drink...it's so cold out there.._Moving to the tiny kitchen, she set the kettle on to boil, leaning against the wooden worktop to read the letter she had recieved that morning. It was from her aunt, one of the few surviving relatives she had. Her aunt had written that although it had been very nice for her to invite her, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding.

_I suppose it makes sense. It is pretty close to Christmas, after all. But still...it would have been nice.._

It had been almost one year since she had met her fiance. Murrue poured the boiling water from the kettle into a blue china cup, stirring slightly to dissolve the coffee granules. One year since that day they had met at the station. That day, he had waited for her, taking the initiative in order for the two of them to finally be able to meet. Sometimes, Murrue would watch the blonde man as he slept, and wonder just what their lives would have been like if they had never met that day last December. _Probably we would still be watching each other on the train. I would never have had the courage to actually talk to him..._ But met they had, and now, one year later, they were planning their wedding. They had been engaged for six months now, and had decided to marry on the anniversary of the day they had met. Murrue giggled at that, cheeks pinked from fever and embarrassment. That had been Mwu's idea. They had been talking and laughing about that day, she teasing him about how mature she had thought he was, and he in turn reminding her of how shy she had been. _"Hard to believe it's been a year since then..." _he had mused, looking up into the half-darkness of their bedroom. _"And now, we're going to be married, although we haven't planned when.."_ Murrue had nodded, stretching out under the blankets. _"You think we took things too fast?" _she'd asked, snuggling close to her fiance.

_"No, I don't," _he'd replied. _"We've both mentioned more than once that however fast it all happened, it felt right. Like we'd always been together. And I think being married to you is gonna be great." _He had turned to her, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. _"Tell you what. It's about a month until then, isn't it? A month until it'll be one year since we met. Why don't we get married then?" _

And that had been that. Murrue remembered blushing, but the idea had made her smile. It was all very romantic, just the kind of thing Mwu would think of. And so, in two weeks time, they were going to be married in the church just down the road, with only a handful of their closest friends attending. The woman smiled gently, chopping vegetables for dinner. It all felt like a dream, a blissfully happy dream, one she never wanted to wake up from. Since the train accident, she had understood just how lucky she was to have Mwu with her, when so many people had lost their loved ones.

Humming to herself, Murrue added the chopped vegetables to a pan of water on the stove. Adding stock to the water, she smiled as she heard the door open. "Is it cold out there?"

The reply she got was a grumble, the rustle of clothing telling her that her fiance was removing his coat and boots. A moment later, a pair of strong arms wound around her waist, and warm kisses were nuzzled into her neck. "Hey, sweetheart.." he said gently. "You feeling any better?" Turning her around in his arms, Mwu touched his forehead to hers, checking her temperature against his own. "Your fever's gone down. That's good." His tanned face was marred by a livid scar stretching across his nose, a result of the rail crash back in August, but in Murrue's eyes, he was every bit as handsome as he had been the day they met.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked, brushing a stray flake of snow from his blonde hair. "Not too busy?" He grinned, shaking his head. "Nah."

The young woman smiled at that, reaching for the hot cup of coffee she had fixed for him. "Here. Go sit down and get warm.." Mwu made as if to protest, but she shook her head, leaning forward to press a loving kiss to his lips. "I can fix this. Go on.." After one last kiss, the man pulled away, taking his coffee to the sitting room. Murrue watched him with a gentle smile, then returned her attention to the dinner. The vegetable soup she was making...it was Mwu's mother's recipe, which he had taught her. She knew that she wasn't as good a cook as her fiance, but she was determined to perfect this one thing, if nothing else. Stirring the vegetables and stock, she then turned to rinse out the teacup she had been using.

Or at least, that was the intention. Running the water, she hummed a soft tune to herself, then, just as she was about to rinse the cup, she felt something very strange. A sensation from within her stomach, like a flutter. Shaking her head, Murrue held the cup under the flowing stream of water. _Probably because I haven't eaten anything..._

Then it happened again. And this time, it was more than a flutter. It was a definite 'kick'...and she realised what it was. _Oh, my God..._ Her mind went numb with shock, and the cup slipped from her fingers to shatter in the sink. The memories of those four days in August flooded her mind, of the nights she and her lover had spent wrapped in each other's arms, and the moments in those summer days they had taken advantage of the loneliness of the countryside. Neither she nor Mwu had ever thought that their actions might have consequences...

"Murrue?" Mwu appeared in the kitchen doorway, scarred face concerned. "Are you okay?" Nodding quickly, she turned to the sink, sweeping together the fragments of china that littered the metal surface. "F-fine.." she stuttered, removing the remains of the cup from the sink. "I'm fine..." Mwu regarded his fiancee with confusion for a second, noting how flustered and worried she seemed to be. She was hurriedly putting the jagged pieces of the cup into the bin, when she inhaled sharply. Blood dripped from a nasty-looking cut on her hand, and he crossed the kitchen to where she stood. "Here, let me look..."

"N-no, it's okay.." she murmured, trying to hide the cut. But Mwu easily caught her hand, examining the gash. "That's not so bad," he said, relieved. "Are you feeling all right?" The young woman nodded, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'm fine, really. I got a bit dizzy, that's all. I think I'll head down to the chemist in a little while for some more medicine..." Mwu nodded, smiling, and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, sweetheart, I'll go. You shouldn't be out there in this weather." But she shook her head. "N-no, I'll go. I need the fresh air..." Breaking free of his embrace, she made her way to the door and slipped on her thick coat and boots, grabbed her purse, and went outside into the snowy evening. Mwu watched her go, worried by how odd she was acting.

"Oh God..."

She knelt in the bathroom, amber eyes wide as she stared at the tiny strip of plastic she held. Just as she had suspected, a thin blue line was clearly visible on the readout. She was pregnant.

She'd known, hadn't she? By the kicking she had felt? Wasn't that why she'd gone to the chemist? What...did she do now? She knew the first thing that she needed to do was to tell Mwu. Tell him...that he was going to be a father. Closing her eyes, Murrue leaned against the tiled wall, still clutching the test strip. _Why weren't we more careful? Why didn't we think..._ Lost in her own mind and worry, she never noticed the door being pushed open, and the blonde man who knelt down beside her, concern writ large on his face. He looked her over carefully, at her knees pulled to her chest, head resting on her arms, pale cheeks still flushed with fever. Something was wrong. He was about to ask her, but before he could, his gaze drifted to the strip of plastic she held. There was nothing very special about it, just a white strip with a thin blue line across it...wait. Mwu's eyes widened. Now it all made sense. Her tiredness, her lessened appetite... _No way...Is she... _Reaching out, he placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling the warmth through the thin shirt she wore. "Sweetheart..."

She looked up at him, startled, golden eyes wide with surprise and fear. "I..." He smiled kindly, his hand moving to drift across her cheek. "Don't be scared," he reassured her, moving to sit beside her and slipping an arm around her shoulder. "You...we're going to have a baby, aren't we?" Murrue's eyes widened, and she looked away. But she nodded slowly. "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" he asked, leaning close to press a kiss to her forehead. "It isn't your fault." The young woman gazed up at him again at that. "What...shall we do?" she asked, placing one hand on her stomach. "I mean...we hadn't..." Mwu could hear her next words as clearly as though she had spoken them out loud. _Hadn't planned for this..._

_That's true. But then again, did we plan for any of this?_ The man closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the wall. It was inevitable, really, wasn't it? They were going to get married, it made sense that the two of them would start a family eventually. It was rather sudden, sure, but was it really so bad? As he thought, a sudden image flashed into his mind. The image of Murrue standing in a room decorated in pastel shades - a nursery. She was smiling, amber eyes filled with pure love as she gazed down at a bundle in her arms...a sleeping baby. As he imagined that, a smile came to Mwu's face. _Wouldn't she make a wonderful mother?_

"What do _you_ want to do?" he asked. His fiancee blinked at the sudden question, and gazed down at her lap. Now that he knew her condition, he could actually see a slight swell to her stomach. _How far along is she, anyway? _Murrue continued to focus on her lap, one hand placed on the tiny bump. Then, slowly, she smiled. "I...want this," she murmured. "I always wanted a baby..." Mwu grinned, bringing her close in a hug. "Then that's what we'll do. We're already going to be 'husband' and 'wife', why not 'mommy' and 'daddy' too?" She nodded happily, resting her head on his shoulder. Then, smile growing mischievous, she reached out to take his hand, placing it on her stomach.

"Wha-" he began, but she shook her head. "Wait.." Mwu frowned, but did as he was told. Then, under his hand, he felt a kick. His eyes widened in amazement. "Is that..." Murrue nodded again, giggling. "They're kicking me.." The blonde man's face lit up in delight, and he hugged her close again. _I'm really going to be a dad...and I'm getting married soon. This is awesome..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two weeks later, the two of them stood side-by-side, hands entwined, waiting to be led in their vows. Murrue, clad in a simple long-sleeved lace gown, gazed down at the bouquet of winter roses she carried in her other arm. _This is it. After being alone since I was nineteen - since **he** died - I'm getting married. And in the spring...I'm going to be a mother_. The day after she had told Mwu, he had taken her to the doctor, where the two of them had found out that she was four-and-a-half months pregnant - with twins. She suppressed a giggle at the memory of the frankly astounded expression on Mwu's face, and glanced to the side to look up at him. Her fiance was grinning, boyish face shining with enthusiasm and happiness, and he squeezed her hand tightly. Murrue squeezed back, taking a deep breath to try and stop her heart racing. _This is...all I've ever wanted, I was just too shy to go looking for it. They say that happiness doesn't come to you, you have to go to it. But...it ended up finding me anyway. One year, just one, and my life has changed so much. I fell in love with him as soon as I met him, I realise that now. The very moment I looked into his eyes, he stole my heart. And he tells me the same thing._

"Are you ready?" The minister glanced at the couple, a warm smile on his face. Mwu and Murrue gazed at each other, seeing the love and absolute certainty in each other's eyes, and smiled.

Looking back at the minister, they both nodded, hands still clasped tightly in each other's. They were ready. This was their chance at a future, and they were going to grasp it with both hands.

All because of a chance encounter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Yes, there will be an epilogue. I have no doubt that some readers :glances at the three 'usual suspects': will want to see how married life is treating our favourite couple, and will also more than likely want to see their kids...:sighs:

Please read and review! )


	11. Chapter 11

The house was decorated ready for Christmas. Candles stood in decorative holders on the mantelpiece, and the lights on the tiny tree in the corner of the room twinkled merrily. Watching this scene, the woman sitting in the comfortable armchair smiled, setting down her mug of cocoa and stretching out. At her movement, two pairs of blue eyes turned to look at her. "No, no, not yet," she remonstrated softly. "Daddy isn't home yet.." Standing up, the woman made her way over to the mantelpiece, picking up a greetings card to read the message inside. The handwriting was strong and clear, and very familiar to the woman who read it.

_All my love forever...but then again, you already knew that, didn't you?_

_Here's to the next two years!_

The other half of the card was covered with little crosses meant to mark kisses, and Murrue smiled. Her husband had given her this card before he set out for work that morning, and kissed her goodbye. _"That's only one. I'll give you the rest of those kisses when I get home,_" he had promised, before leaving the house. And she knew he would keep that promise. Today was their second wedding anniversary, after all. Two years since she and Mwu had been married. She could still remember the day of their wedding, the snow thick on the ground, the way their breath had hung in the cold air of the church whilst they were saying their vows. They hadn't taken a honeymoon, instead preferring to spend their time at home together, making plans for their future.

_And all those plans included our family..._ Seventeen months ago, in the spring after their wedding, she had given birth to their twin daughters, Grace and Isabelle. The birth had been rather difficult, causing Murrue and her babies to be kept in hospital for over a month whilst they recovered. But she had regained her strength, due to her husband's care, and their daughters had grown to be happy and healthy toddlers. The two of them were sitting on the carpet right now, both clutching cloth dolls in their tiny hands. They were identical, both with dark hair and bright blue eyes, and it was hard for strangers to tell them apart. But their parents knew. _Grace is the calm one. She can sit for hours in someone's arms, and never move, content to be cuddled and fussed over. But Isabelle...she's a real little livewire. Never sitting still, always wanting to run about and explore. She's just like her father..._

She smiled fondly, sitting down on the floor beside her babies. Isabelle let out a happy gurgle, and crawled over to climb into her mother's lap. "You two sure changed our lives, didn't you?" Murrue asked softly, ruffling the little girl's hair. Isabelle giggled and waved her arms, not understanding the words, but recognising her mother's gentle voice. The woman chuckled a little, holding out her other arm to let Grace snuggle onto her lap beside her sister. "Daddy should be home soon," she informed the toddlers, who babbled happily. _They're real daddy's girls. Even Isabelle will sit still if he's the one holding her. Sometimes I find him outside their room, just watching them sleep...as if he can't quite believe that they're real. He adores them, and he gets rather jealous sometimes that I get to spend so much time with them..._ But after the new year, Murrue was going back to work a few days a week, and that way Mwu got to take care of the girls, which he was quietly delighted about.

As she sat on the carpeted floor, her daughters in her lap, she heard the door open and close. "Oh.." she said softly. "Daddy's back.." As she spoke, a familiar blonde head poked around the sitting room doorway, broad smile on scarred face. "Evening, ladies.."

Isabelle and Grace squealed in delight at the sight of their father. "Daddy!" chirped Grace, she and her sister scrambling off Murrue's lap to toddle over to where Mwu waited. The man chuckled, kneeling down to welcome the two little girls into his arms. "Hey!" Still laughing, he got to his feet, nuzzling noisy kisses to the faces of his daughters, who giggled and squirmed as his stubbly cheeks tickled them, and carried them back to where their mother waited. Murrue smiled gently, lifting Grace from her father's arms to hold her close. "They missed you today," she informed Mwu, breathing in the sweet baby scent from the child. "They were looking for you everywhere..." She peeked up at him through her eyelashes, still smiling. "I missed you too,"

Mwu beamed, enfolding his wife in his arms, along with their two children. "Same here. And now I get a whole three weeks off work, including Christmas.." Walking over to the sofa, he sat down with his family, stretching out comfortably. Isabelle, balanced on his lap, looked at him with love, those wide, beautiful eyes so like her mother's shining back at him, only blue instead of amber. _Her eyes, but mine. That means so much to me..._He glanced across at Grace, who was cuddled close to Murrue, one tiny hand playing with the woman's hair. _My kids. It still doesn't feel real..._ Murrue smiled lovingly at the child in her arms, stroking the little girl's wispy auburn curls. She hummed a gentle tune as she did so, causing Grace to become drowsy.

_If only Isabelle was as well behaved.._..Mwu glanced up at the younger of the twins. The toddler beamed back at him, waving her arms happily. Isabelle's smile could melt the polar ice caps, almost making her parents forget what a troublemaker she was. The blonde man ruffled the child's hair fondly. "You sleepy, Belle?" Isabelle shook her head, giggling. Squirming, she tried to escape his embrace, but Mwu grinned, holding onto her tightly. "Nuh-uh. You're not getting away 'till you're all asleep like Gracie is.."

"Here," said Murrue gently, carefully handing him the now sleeping Grace. "You want me to try?" Lifting Isabelle from her father's arms, she brought the tiny girl close to herself, rocking her slowly. Mwu watched his wife and youngest daughter with a smile, noting that, despite her whimpered protests, little Isabelle was drifting off to sleep, one tiny hand curled around her mother's shirt.

"You can always get them to sleep..." he mused, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Proves what a great mom you are..."

Murrue blushed, but looked happy, caressing the sleeping Isabelle's hair. Her expression was decidedly maternal, which both pleased and worried Mwu. _I'm pretty sure I know what it is she wants..._

After placing their sleeping children into their cribs, the couple stood together in the doorway of the old spare room, which had become the nursery when the twins had been born. Murrue snuggled her head onto her husband's shoulder. "Happy anniversary. Love you..." He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Love you too, sweetheart, and here's to many more..." _And there will be, I'm sure of it. We'll always be together.._ "Hey, Murrue?" he asked, something occuring to him. She glanced up at him curiously. "Yes?"

"You want another kid, don't you?"

The question clearly surprised her, the young woman blinking and looking away. After a while, a smile curved her lips, cheeks tinging rose. "Yes..I'd like that very much.." she replied. Mwu closed his eyes, bringing her close for a hug. _I knew it... _"You remember, don't you? What the doctor said?" he asked softly, and he felt her nod. When she had been having the twins..there had been complications, and he'd almost lost all of them. That day had been the most frightening of his life...the thought that he could have lost the one he loved so much, and their children. And although they had pulled through, the doctors had warned them that if they had any more children, the same might happen again.

"I know." she murmured. "I know what he said. But still...I..." She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, then gazed up at him, one small hand reaching up to caress his cheek. "It's okay. I do want another baby...but we have the girls, and I'm happy with that. Mwu smiled, ruffling her hair. _I understand how she feels. I'd love more kids, but if the payoff is her getting sick, or, God forbid, us losing her...it's not worth the risk..._

"Here, c'mon," he said suddenly, lifting Murrue up in his arms. His wife squeaked in surprise, looking around herself. "Wha..." He didn't reply at first, instead carrying her into their room and kicking the door shut behind them. "Now then," he murmured, setting her down on the bed, "when would you like your present?" She paused to think for a moment, then smiled, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close. "It can wait. Before that...you owe me kisses." Her dark eyes sparkled with mischief, the effect so different from the shy woman he had known, that Mwu had to grin. "Is that right? How many do I owe you?"

She smiled again, nuzzling her face into his neck. "I'll let you decide..." she whispered, reaching behind her to flick off the light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( :smile: There you go lol. But that won't be the last you'll see of this AU. I had soooo many ideas while I was writing this story, that I may write one-shots of them...

Thank you for reading, and please review! )


End file.
